Thy Master, She Is Able
by sanityxxlost
Summary: *CIEL x OC* Maddox Kaylock only cares about two things. The first is herself, and the second is the Queen. She serves Her Majesty dutifully and does whatever she has to do to prove her loyalty, even if it means to crack a few heads. But alas, Ciel Phantomhive is always deemed more important, but once she meets him it turns her life completely around. /*SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING*/
1. Chapter 1

My name is Maddox L. Kaylock, Countess to be exact. I am fifteen years old, and I have always wanted to be the Queen's guard dog.

I know what reactions I would get if I told people that. I'm absolutely daft aren't I? Because that role is already taken.

Beatrice Nicholas is the demon I've made a contract with six years ago. Ever since I met her, though I was young, I've decided to hold my parent's wishes to one day defeat the Phantomhives and become the Queen's new guard dog. So far I've gotten close. Very close. I just have make it another naked inch and I'll be there. I've already become close with the Queen, and she trusts me... but why doesn't she trust me as much as that damned Phantomhive? Why is it that I am always losing to Phantomhive? Why Phantomhive? Their sweets even beat ours by a naked inch, _a naked inch_. Its always so close but I can never reach it.

At the moment, instead of being the Queen's guard dog, she only comes to me for clean up duty. To only take care of the Phantomhives messes. I, a Countess, am no more than a janitor. Absolutely insulting. I didn't like coming in second to anyone, but it seems that's what I've always been good at.

I've never met Phantomhive once in my life. But I know everything about him. I know everything about everyone in this Country. Those who matter, I mean. And I know things that no one else knows.

"Ready to dry off, Milady?" Beatrice said, opening the bathroom door and peeking through the crack with her crimson eyes.

"Yes," I said calmly, resting my hands on the edges of the tub and standing up, feeling a small breeze reach my skin as Beatrice opened the door and stepped inside.

She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my shoulders.

I stepped out of the bath tub, Beatrice took a seat at the edge of the tub and proceeded to dry me off.

"Milady..." Beatrice murmured.

"What is it." I said.

"I believe it's about time you start thinking about betrothal."

I snorted. "Ah, I knew we'd talk about this sooner or later. Tell me, why _must_ I be betrothed? Why on earth do I need to get married? Is independence such a crime?"

"Lady Kaylock, many children are already betrothed at much younger age, you've been independent for long enough. You're already much too old not to know who you'll be married to."

Beatrice knelt down on her knees to dry the rest of my body. I turned to face her and tipped her chin up so her eyes would meet mine.

"Not interested." I said with a sarcastic smiled.

Beatrice gave a sigh. She lowered the towel and stood up, taking off her gloves. She raised her tattooed hand to my face. Her pale slender fingers with her long black nails, caressed my cheek.

She lowered her face to mine, our lips so close together I could feel her breath. She looked into my eyes hungrily as she slid her other hand from my waist down to my thigh.

"My dear Master," she Beatrice whispered in my ear, her soft lips traveled along my neck and jaw gently. "Why must you be so difficult with me."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face into her large breasts, her being much taller than I. I began undoing the buttons of her uniform shirt, exposing them little by little.

"I'm not being difficult with you." I said, kissing her chest. "Give me what I want."

"The only reason I am here is to give you what you want, My Lady." She said to me as ran her fingers through the back of my dark cropped hair and met her lips with mine.

We heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Oh dear," we heard someone say. "My Lady, you've just got out of the tub and you are already wanting Beatrice for your selfish needs. I am quite jealous."

It was Elliott. Beatrice's twin brother.

Elliott is also a demon but I hadn't made a contract with him, I only found out about him once I had made my contract with Beatrice and the first couple days we were living together he showed up. Elliott and Beatrice are very close, so he followed her from the demon realm.

Beatrice asked me if I wished to let Elliott stay with us, and if not then she would send him away immediately, but I decided to let him stay. Like Beatrice, he had a quite exquisite beauty. And while I made no contract with him and he has no bind to serve me and nor do I for him, I could use him for other harmless purposes.

"Join us, Elliott." I replied, looking up to see his tall pale figure standing in the doorway. He was shirtless, and by the look of his long shaggy platinum blonde hair, I could tell he had just gotten up.

"My, you're a greedy one." He smirked as he walked over to us. "Sister, please provide a seat for our Lady."

Beatrice sat down on top of the toilet seat, pulling me over to sit in her lap. I sat down, and Beatrice began kissing the back of my neck. I leaned back against her, her breasts pressing against my bare back. Elliott came to me, getting down on his knees to level with me, and came to embrace me. My hands roamed his toned slender body as he captured my lips in his, his tongue pushing it's way through and entangling with mine as he rubbed me between my legs.

"Master, I hope this wasn't an attempt to change the subject, because the matter still stands." Beatrice said as she licked my ear lobe.

I pulled my lips away from Elliott so I could speak to Beatrice.

"Ah yes, let allow you two to speak." He said, kissing down my body until he reached his destination.

His lips and tongue invaded my innards, I let out a moan and grabbed the back of his hair, forcing him down further as I grind against his tongue.

"Beatrice..." I gasped out between moans. "As long... as I have... ah... you... and Elliott... to occupy my time... I don't need a b-betrothed..."

"But M'Lady—" Beatrice was cut off by our door knocker beating throughout the mansion.

Beatrice sighed. "Elliott. See to it our master's urges are satisfied. I will answer the door."

Beatrice got up, buttoned her uniform back up and straightened herself out, and left to go answer the door.

Elliott smirked. "Yes ma'am."

While Beatrice was gone Elliott carried me to his bedroom, I never fool about in my own bedroom because don't like to ruin my bed.

Elliott and I were going "at it" on his bed when Beatrice returned with a change of my clothes in her arms and an envelope. She sat herself down and rested her hands in her lap, watching us and patiently waiting for us to finish up.

Once we were done Beatrice came over to stand beside the bed.

"M'Lady." She said to me.

I dragged myself to the edge of the bed and swung my legs over it, letting Beatrice dress me.

"So what's all this business about betrothal?" Elliott asked as he began putting on his clothes.

"Oh, gracious." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Lady Maddox is nearing her sixteenth coming of age and still has not found a suitor."

"I don't _need_ a suitor!" I said. "I'm quite fine on my own!"

"My Lady..." Beatrice said, helping me off the bed to put on my over coat. "You don't seem to understand. What will the Queen think when she finds out you're not betrothed? She won't take you seriously. If you're the last of your own bloodline then she won't even give you the time of day—"

"I am aware of this, Beatrice." I sighed. "It's not that I'm totally against betrothal... it's just... having to share power... it makes me uneasy."

"Wow," Elliott snorted. "You _are_ a greedy one."

"Silence, Brother." Beatrice scolded.

"No it's alright." I said. "If this world didn't have greedy people where would be now?"

"Peace." Elliott laughed. I smiled and nodded. "Precisely."

"Sister, who was that at the door?" Elliott asked.

"A messenger. Delivering this to you." She said as she handed me the cream colored envelope.

As I was opening it, before I had a chance to even look at the paper inside, Beatrice spoke up. "It is an invitation to a ball, Milady."

I gave Beatrice a look. "You've got to stop this habit of reading my mail, Beatrice."

"I have to make sure it isn't something that will waste your time, Master."

I stared at the piece of paper. "A ball huh? At Count Roy's mansion? I haven't spoken to Count Roy in ages, why would he invite me to such an event."

Elliott rolled his eyes. "To help his image, why else?" He said as he reached over for one of his cigars. "All that boy cares about is image, knowing the right people, befriending them, using them as pawns. He's probably noticed that you've been at the Queen's side more and more lately, so he wants in on it. Not to mention how terrible he is in the sac."

"My, Elliot don't say such a thing... he wasn't... _terrible_."

"Oh he was indeed terrible. It's not that he was inexperienced, I just found him very... sloppy. Not attractive at all." He said as he lit his cigar and took a puff.

I sighed. "I suppose..."

"My dear Lady," Elliott said taking another puff. "I know you have a passion for sex in any way, shape, or form, but even by your standards that encounter with Roy was not up to par."

Elliott blew out some smoke from his nose. "I wouldn't ever do it with Roy again even if you paid me."

"Hm." I sighed, reaching for the Elliott's cigar and taking a puff myself then handing it back.

Beatrice immediately took the cigar away from him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"No smoking around the Lady." She said.

"I've been smoking for ages Beatrice, why should you be strict with it now?" I asked.

"Smoking shortens lives. And I will be damned if I let you die of lung cancer before I get to collect your soul." Elliott and I both laughed, even though in the back of my mind I didn't think it was funny at all.

"So are you planning on going to the ball?" Elliott asked me.

"I don't see what choice I have. If I don't go then Roy will surely notice and have a fit." I replied.

"Well," he said. "Don't count on me coming along. If you're planning on going another round with that imbecile then—"

"No." I replied all too quickly.

Elliott smirked at me and patted my head. "I knew you didn't like it."

I smacked his hand away and stood up. "What time is it?" I asked. "I feel like its about time for Mrs. Turner to arrive. And we need to make arrangements for a fitting so I have something to wear to the ball."

"My," Elliott said. "It's almost hard to believe how young you are Milady, you act way beyond your years."

I gave him a smile. "Yes well—"

"Brother, you are mistaken." Beatrice said, interrupting me. She walked over to me to neat out my unruly hair. "Our precious Master is anything but beyond her years. If you look close enough, you'd see she's quite childish."

I looked up at Beatrice, her tall frame towering over me. Her blood red eyes meeting mine without breaking contact.

"Isn't that right, Milady?" She asked me, her pink plump lips forming into a smile.

Her face was long and elegant, her long light blonde hair framed it well even when it was tied up neatly like it was now. I didn't like to admit it but I both favored and envied Beatrice. Her beauty was something that was unmatched by anyone. I am glad she is my butler.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her. "Yes. You are correct." I replied. She accepted my embrace and began stroking my hair.

I had to constantly remind myself that she is a demon. A demon I made a contract with. A contract that clearly says if and when my wish is fulfilled then she is free to take my soul. I have no problem with this. I am not afraid of dying. After all I've been through in my lifetime, I've got no room to fear death. When I've finally got what I wanted, Beatrice will get what she wants. And that will be the end.

Something I didn't expect to happen when I made this contract, was how much I would come to adore Beatrice. And that in itself makes me angry. Something I didn't like to think about was the fact that I love her so much, and she does not love me back. She is a demon, she only wants my soul and that is that. The only thing she feels for me is hunger.

But deep down inside, those are facts that I choose not to come to terms with. Things that I choose not to believe unless I've heard them come straight from Beatrice's mouth. That's why I never asked. Because no matter what she says in return, I simply would not be able to deal with it. I never asked because I was afraid of what she might tell me.

I know about demons like her, they know exactly how to please their master. So if I asked her if all she thought of me was food, she could very well lie to please me. And that's what I fear. I fear she'll lie to me and force me to ask her to be honest with me, and then I'll hear something I won't want to.

I hugged her tighter. "Beatrice you are never to leave me."

"Yes, My Lady."

 _Better for me to live in ignorance._


	2. Chapter 2

I jumped out of the carriage angrily, before it could even come to a complete stop.

"Lady Maddox!" Beatrice shouted as she and Elliott stepped out of the carriage once it stopped.

Elliott chuckled. "It appears our Lady is a bit peeved."

Beatrice and Elliott followed after me, struggling to keep up with my fast paced walk.

I kicked the double doors open furiously, they swung back heavily and slammed against the wall, making a loud noise throughout the factory and causing the workers to look up in fear.

We stepped through the doorway and I huffed, my golden eyes searching around wildly.

"What," I shouted, my voice booming through the factory and echoing loudly. "Is the meaning of this! Will someone explain to me why I have just gotten a call from Windsor saying that Kaylock Company, _my_ company, has been breached?! And not only that but the thief has taken our top secret company files? Those files are the base for this whole company! Who was on the supervising shift when this happened? Huh?!"

I looked around. " _Who_?!" I screamed.

One of my workers, that of which has been very dedicated to the company since my parents were alive, stepped forward timidly. "L-Lady..." He stammered.

"Smith." I said coldly. "You were keeping watch. Explain to me what has happened."

"Milady... I couldn't explain to you even if I wanted to..." He said, nervously rubbing his hands together. "It all happened so fast... there was a tall man who came in here... in a butler's uniform. He was hopping about the place like a damned maniac! He had badly beaten our guards. We tried to stop him Milady, we really did! He was frightening!"

"You mean to tell me you let someone's damned _servant_ steal our confidential paper work?" I seethed. "You mean to tell me he just waltzed right up on in here and took it?!"

Smith was watching me with distress and fear plain in his eyes.

I could feel my blood boiling, I was beyond words at this point. I was past angry, past _infuriated_! Something like this had never happened _once_ in the 60 years this company had been in business.

I felt my entire body begin to feel hot and shake with rage.

"That damned... _peasant_ thinks he can just _make off_ with what's mine? _Mine_? _Maddox Kaylock_?" I shouted, turning around and punching the door with all my might, ignoring the pain that followed. The loud noise it made caused everyone to flinch.

"I'm going to make him regret this. I'm going to make him feel excruciating pain. I will tear away everything..." My voice rose as I raised my balled hand once more to pound on the door but Beatrice caught my fist within a split second and pulled me to her.

"Master, please compose yourself." She said gently, hugging me to her body.

I let out a deep, shaking breath and pushed myself away from her. I dusted off my trousers and turned back to Smith. "Where are the guards who were on duty?" I asked.

"Ah... they're in the infirmary M'Lady. Shall I take you to them?" He asked.

I nodded. "If you would be so kind."

Smith took me to where the guards lay being treated by nurses for their wounds. They had taken a great deal of damage by the looks of it. Once they saw me the expression on their faces changed. "Lady Kaylock..." One of them said.

"Milady let us explain—" the other said hastily, I held up my hand to signal for him to stop talking.

"Silence." I said calmly. "I need not an explanation, I already know what has happened. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

They could sense my discontent with them. "Oh Lady... we tried all we could..."

"Trying doesn't mean a thing to me. You either _do_ , or you _don't_." I replied apathetically. "You're both fired."

One of the guards immediately jumped up from their cot and ran to me, taking my hand in his.

"Oh Lady no please..." He whimpered, getting down on his knees. "I have five kids and my wife is ill... I _need_ this job. I need it! My wife will die if I can't afford the proper treatment, please Milady _please_ reconsider—"

I immediately recoiled in disgust, yanking my hand away from him and slapping him across the face as hard as I could. "You are a pathetic man." I stated, a look of repulsion on my face. "Be sure to give your wife and kids my condolences when she reaches her death bed. Or don't, it's not as if I care either way."

I turned around swiftly without looking back.

 _Boo hoo. A dying wife and five kids. 'Please don't fire me because I need this job to support my loving family!'_ I thought to myself, mimicking the man's voice in my head.

People like him made me angry. What with showing their love for their family so openly, sacrificing everything they have for their sake shamelessly. Disgusting. I hate those people. I hate them with nearly a driving passion.

"Beatrice. Elliott. Let us take our leave." I said bitterly.

Yes, that man lost his job. Yes, his wife is probably going to die and his kids will be sent off to an orphanage or be on the streets as they slowly make their climb towards poverty to the point where he can't even raise them.

I am a Countess, I work for the Queen and live my life in luxury. I have money, a mansion, a large estate, a plethora of people to indulge myself with, and everything is basically handed to me on a silver platter. But at the end of the day that man will go home to a family he loves and cares about, a family that loves and cares for him in return.

I will go home to an empty mansion, only filled with the sound of the tapping of my servants' shoes against the glossy marble floors as they complete their daily tasks. That is all. And thats probably what I hated about him most of all.

"M-Milady don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Smith said, following me out to my carriage. "It is awfully difficult for commoners to find jobs these day—"

"Harsh?" I laughed. "You haven't seen harsh."

I stepped back into the carriage and Smith came up to my window. "Lady, shall we call the police or investigators regarding the files?"

"I _am_ the investigators." I said. "I'll be leaving."

I closed my window as the carriage took off.

"My brutal Lady." Elliott said with admiration as he gently took the hand I had punched the door with and kissed my knuckles.

"What do you suppose we do My Lady?" Beatrice asked.

"I don't even want to think about the company right now. It angers me." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck. "I will deal with it another time. Right now I'm trying to think about what to wear to Roy's stupid ball."

"Will you actually dress like a girl this time?" Elliott asked.

"What?"

"It has been a while since you've worn a dress Milady." Beatrice added. "Isn't it time you stop wearing what the noble boys wear?"

"Is there something wrong with the way I dress?" I asked, feeling threatened.

"It's very unusual for a Lady such as yourself to be wearing trousers." Elliott said.

"My wardrobe is exquisite." I replied egotistically. "Made of the finest fabric and tailored especially to me. I'm sure it would be nice for another noble lady to wear gowns but I do not have the time nor the energy to go solving murder cases in a suffocating dress that makes almost an all too good tripping hazard."

"No man will want to betroth you if you continue to carry yourself in this untraditional clothing." Beatrice replied.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Again with this betrothal nonsense. I've said it before and I'll say it again, Miss Nicholas I am not—!"

"My Dear Lady," Beatrice interrupted me. "I am quite aware of how you feel about it but you are not grasping it through a business standpoint. Once you are married to another noble you will be marrying his family fortune as well. And depending on who it is, it could raise your status and the Queen may even take you more seriously once she's learned you've settled down."

I looked up at Beatrice, my interest peaked once she mentioned money and the Queen. Though I'm already much too wealthy to have my attention diverted by money, there's nothing wrong with having a little more.

"A business standpoint huh... ah, but..." I said, resting my chin in my hand. "Is it really worth it if I am limited in my indulgences?"

"Indulge in your husband." Beatrice said.

"Now, Sister stop putting these ideas in her head. If she wishes to stay unmarried then let her." Elliott said.

"Oh I'm sorry Brother, am I stepping on your toes here? Are you afraid once Lady Maddox is married you won't be able to have fun with her anymore? You are a sick one, Elliott, but I'd never expect that fooling around with a child would be so high up on your list of priorities."

Elliott flashed his sister an angry look.

"If you're so deprived that you're to the point that you would do it with a 15 year old then I highly encourage you to go out and find someone who better suits your age."

"Suits my age!" Elliott snorted. "I'm thousands of years old!"

"Will the two of you shut up?" I asked them with an annoyed tone in my voice. "Gracious, you bicker like children!"

"Lady, your powder is wearing off." Beatrice commented. I subconsciously reached up to touch my forehead.

"Damned thing." I cursed. "I didn't bring any with me—"

"Not to worry Lady, I brought powder with me." Beatrice said as she reached in her bag to take out the powder.

They say that the more visible a Faustian contract symbol is, the stronger the contract. I, being the fool I was, had taken this to heart and stupidly decided to put mine on my forehead, a little offset so that it was near my right temple above my right eyebrow.

Beatrice reached forward and moved my fringe so that it exposed the symbol, powdering over it to cover it up.

"My freckles as well." I murmured.

Beatrice smiled slightly as she obediently powdered across my cheeks and nose, where my freckles were most collected.

"What a shame." Elliott said with a bored tone. "I find your freckles so charming."

"If only I had asked for your input, Elliott." I replied sarcastically. "Wouldn't that have been nice?"

In my opinion, there could be nothing even remotely charming about someone like me.

"My, is it so difficult for you to take a compliment?"

"Beatrice, where is Uncle?" I asked, taking notice that he hadn't stopped by at all today.

My uncle Samuel holds no special place for me in his heart, in fact he despises me with every bone in his body as he did with my parents.

He comes from my mother's side so he does not hold the Kaylock name (their family name is Younger), otherwise it would be him who would have inherited the company, the mansion, and basically everything my parents owned after they died. That's the first reason he hates me. He thinks I've robbed him of his inheritance, because if I had died before him everything would be his.

The second reason is because I refused to marry his son, which is something very untraditional of someone of my status to do, and I purposely made his daughters look bad in front of the Queen on numerous occasions. My reasoning for this is just because I simply do not like him, his dead wife, or his children very much. They've done nothing but try to ride our family's coat tails for as long as my mother and father have been married. Borrowing money, publicly associating themselves with us for popularity and status, they're nothing but just leeches.

Which brings me to the third reasoning for which he hates me. As soon as I came back to my manor after a while of not being there after my parents' deaths, I had found that they had made themselves comfortable at the Kaylock manor. So to this I did what any other noble in my position would have done, and took my inheritance and kicked them out. In a very disrespectful and harsh way I will admit, but I would be a liar to say I didn't find it enjoyable.

In short, the Younger family are people that I take joy in making miserable. Even my mother, Elle, hated her own family. Uncle Samuel only feigns kindness towards me so he can sneak his way to my money, because of this he usually checks in on me every day. So I find it quite odd that he did not come today.

* * *

 _ **CIEL**_

It was on rare occasions that the Queen would call me so suddenly without any detail explaining why.

"Earl, please take a seat." The Queen said.

I sat down in a chair across from her, crossing my legs as Sebastian silently stood behind me.

There was a man that stood next to her, looked about in his forties, tall, green eyes, dark brown hair, though he was dressed in noble's attire I couldn't help but think he was a shifty looking fellow.

"Earl, do you know of the Kaylocks?" She asked.

I was slightly thrown off by the question, it seemed so out of the blue. To call me all this way just to ask if I knew of the Kaylocks?

I nodded. "I am familiar with the name." I said. I've heard people speak of Kaylock, I know that Phantomhives have had some sort of history with the Kaylocks and I sometimes see their candy adverts in the paper but that's as far as my knowledge goes. I've never seen or met them and frankly I never really cared to.

"Well," she said. "I've got quite a history with them. Just like your father was to me, Elle and Malcolm Kaylock were very loyal to me as well. It was a devastation for me once I had learned of their murder. They were brilliant people who had a just as brilliant daughter."

"Murder?" I asked, my interest peaked. Nobody ever talked about how the Kaylock couple had died, and I was always curious as to why the Queen hadn't assigned me to solve the case. "Were the murderers ever found?"

"Yes. It was the Quintin's Cult." The man said. "They murdered the Kaylocks and kidnapped their only daughter, Maddox Kaylock, to use her for one of their sick rituals. They mentally and physically tortured and abused her for many months before she escaped. She never spoke about what happened during the time she was held there, and she never talked about how she even escaped, but as soon as she was out she immediately partnered with the police and retraced her steps so she could find the members of the Quintin Cult and have them arrested."

 _Quintin's Cult. Probably one of the worst ones out there._

"Earl, this is Maddox's uncle Baron Samuel Younger." The Queen said, gesturing to the man.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Samuel said with a grin, holding out his hand.

I didn't make any attempt to shake his hand, I simply looked at it then returned my attention to the Queen. He was just a Baron, so I had no interest in trying to impress him. He saw that I was make no plan to shake his extended hand and slowly lowered it, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"I find that you and Maddox are very similar." The Queen said to me. "She had to do a lot of growing up at a very young age, and she is now the last heir of the Kaylocks. She is very devoted and hard working. Though she's a bit... odd, but absolutely brilliant."

I rested my chin on my knuckles. Absolutely brilliant? What has she done that has made the Queen speak so fondly of her? In a sense I was feeling... challenged.

Samuel Younger stepped forward and gave me a document with someone's picture clipped to the front.

I had trouble figuring out whether it was a very feminine boy or a slightly masculine girl. Given the situation I assumed it was Maddox Kaylock. She had short, neatened hair that looked blacker than coal in contrast to her pale complexion. Her smouldering eyes were a very bright gold or yellow, so vibrant that they looked as if they could glow in the dark, surrounded by her thick dark lashes. She had an array of freckles that cover the top of her cheek bones and scattered across the bridge of her nose to the other cheek.

In this photo I noticed she was wearing tailored feminized boys noble clothing which I found strange. She bore a smile that looked more like a cocky smirk. Pompous and condescending, just from this photo alone I could tell. Despite the way she dressed, and most likely the way she carries herself, I could see how people would be charmed by her looks. Though I would never admit such a thing.

"Maddox is a... disturbed child, I will admit." Samuel said. "She is void of all humanity and morals, doing as she pleases without a care in the world. Though I do understand that what she went through as a child may have affected her mental health, it still doesn't..."

"Well that's simply no excuse." I said flippantly. "People have been through tougher situations and still keep their humanity. She simply is lacking in strength."

"Yes, tis true." Samuel said. "All I am saying is that she's... not a very good person. It almost seems like a waste for all that talent to go into someone like her."

"But talented nonetheless." The Queen added. "I feel you would highly benefit from meeting her, Earl."

I wasn't one to dismiss the Queen's suggestions so carelessly but I found it ridiculous. To call me all this way just to tell about how brilliant this girl is. It might as well have been a declaration of war. Is she trying to tell me I'm easily replaceable? I can't be replaced, not by some strange Kaylock girl, not by anyone. I plan to remain the Queen's guard dog.

"Tch," I scoffed, tossing the papers down on the table. "What an ugly girl."

The Queen laughed and sighed. "Well I suppose I can't force you." She said. "You are free to make your own choices, but take the documents in case you do happen to run into her."

I have no intention to take the time to speak to her. I am much too busy for that. But I took the documents nonetheless in order to appease the Queen, it's what I live for after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_MADDOX_

I sat upon my bed while Beatrice laced up my black high heeled boots which completed my extravagant outfit. Once finished, she took a step back and gave me a long stare, she was looking for something missing.

"You put together nicely, Beatrice." I said eyeing her. Her silky long blonde was brushed and styled neatly, it was a rare occasion that she would ever wear her hair down.

"Thank you, Milady." She replied.

"Ah, my dear Lady." Elliott said as he entered the room with my top hat, probably what Beatrice was looking for.

He walked over to me and placed my hat on my head and neatened my hair. "It's no dress but you do still look as delectable as ever." He said, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. "Thank you for letting me tag along."

"You never get out of the mansion often, Elliott." I said. "I thought I might as well introduce you to the single women and men of nobility."

Elliott snorted. "To them I'll just be a servant."

"I think they'll be very interested in you." I said.

"I'll go see if Peter has the carriage ready." Beatrice said.

"No." I said standing up quickly. "I'll go see."

Elliott laughed as I left the room to go down stairs. "Dear Lady loves those damned horses more than she loves us."

I went downstairs to the kitchen, finding my cook sat by the window and smoking a cigar.

He looked over to me. "Milady."

"Cook." I said with a nod. His last name was Cook and he was a cook so I found amusement in just calling him by his last name.

"A fine night isn't it?" He asked me calmly.

"Indeed." I said as I took a red apple from the basket on the counter.

"You hate apples." He said, eyeing the one I had clasped in my hand.

"Yes but horses like them." I said.

"Aahh..." He said coming to the realization. "I see. Peter's here huh? I heard he got a new horse."

"Did he?" I inquired. "I'll have to ask him about it."

Cook (along with Peter) is one of the few servants I choose not to involve myself with sexually. I've got no clue why, because he is indeed young and handsome, but it just is. I walked outside to find Peter brushing his horse with the carriage. Peter was a funny old man, a chain smoker with a thick strange accent and barely had any teeth. He had been working for my parents and even my grandparents as a carriage driver for most of his life.

"Hello Milady!" Peter said cheerfully.

"Ah, so it _is_ a new horse." I said, eyeing the large brown Clydesdale horse. Usually Peter had this old white and grey horse named Adelaide.

"Ah, yes." He replied.

"What happened to Adelaide?" I asked.

"Oh my Adelaide. Well... ye knows by now Adelaide's gettin' old. Figured it's 'bout time for her to put up the saddle. Right now she's at me family's farm where she can live out the rest of her days eating up our hay."

"That's nice." I said, walking up to the horse and holding out the apple. He stepped forward without hesitation and graciously ate it from my hand. "What's this one's name?"

"Cookie!" Peter said with a toothless grin. "He's a real beauty wouldn't ye say? Pretty damn cheap for a Clydesdale as well."

"Cookie." I said with peculiarity. A big horse like this one and this crazy man names him Cookie.

"Me reins comin' to an end as well." Peter said sadly. "I'm just not as young as I used to be. Servin' your parents and your grans, now you. I knew it had to end at some point. I have to start teachin' me son how to handle a horse before he takes me place."

"How old is your son?" I asked as I pet the horse.

"Ten. Tis a bit young to be workin' but that's around the age I started workin' for ye grandparents." He paused. "You look just like ye mum. You reminds me so much of her."

"I look nothing of my mother." I snorted. The only thing I had of my mother's were her bright and vivid golden eyes. But she herself was very beautiful, with curly teal hair that cascaded down to her thighs, extremely long. While my father had light blue eyes and jet black hair that I had inherited from him. Things people always said about my parents was that they were both very beautiful people, that I was lucky to have been born from them.

In my opinion I felt I resembled my father more than my mother.

"Oh that's not true." Peter said. "You've got her eyes, you've got her whole face even! You've got the same feel about you. Oh, yes indeed she was a beautiful lady. So gentle and kind, when you were but a wee lass she would take ya out to the garden and make ye some crowns made of flowers... despite how she was allergic to 'em."

My hand dropped from petting the horse's nose. Peter had known my parents longer than I have, the last I had seen them was when I was eight and even those memories were hazy.

Things like that... I tried to repress them. I tried to stuff them all inside a tiny mental box, locking them tightly and shoving them back into the deepest darkest shelf of my mind, letting them sit there to collect dust, for I would never touch them again.

Everyone seemed to understand that except Peter. He ignores all the hints and insists on telling me about them.

"I'm going back inside." I said, smoothing out my button shorts.

Peter grinned at me and nodded. "Oh yes Ma'am." _Stupid old man._

I stepped back inside of the mansion as Elliott and Beatrice made their way down the staircase.

"All is ready." I said to them.

I grabbed the phone off of the wall and pressed the first floor button. "May I have Aleksandra at the main floor please." I said into the phone. "Please bring Boris as well."

"Aleksandra and Boris tonight eh?" Elliott asked.

A couple seconds later Aleksandra was there in the main floor with the rest of us. She was a Ukrainian servant of mine who was in her mid twenties. She only spoke Russian and but understood German just as well and knew very little English.

When she first started working here there was a bit of difficulty, because even though German was a language I was fluent with (along with French, Italian, Polish, Dutch, Swedish, and Portuguese) I had absolutely no idea how to understand her because she could only speak Russian, it was a learning process, and because of her I learned how to speak Russian fluently as well. She still knows close to no English, but I don't find it a necessity for her to learn it.

Aleksandra is a slender and beautiful woman, with dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She is very stolid and uncomplaining, I would say she worships the very ground I walk on for helping her like I did. Someone who likes to act the very second an order is given and very devoted. Sitting on the floor next to her was Boris, a large tiger which she had a small chain that she used on him as a leash.

Boris has been Aleksandra's pet tiger since he was a cub, Aleksandra has a talent for taming and training animals of all types. When she moved to England she had to smuggle Boris onto a ship that delivered tea and flour and she posed as a worker there. Once I hired her I had to pull a few strings with the Queen and the law in order to have Boris legally be owned by Aleksandra.

"Aleksandra." I said to her in Russian. "You and Boris will be on guard shift, I am not expecting any guests while I am gone, if Samuel shows up then tell him in English 'Lady Kaylock is gone, you must leave.' Understood?"

She nodded her head. "Yes My Lady." She replied.

"Good." I said giving Boris a quick scratch on the head. "Let us leave then Beatrice, Elliott—"

"Master." Aleksandra said.

I turned back around to face Aleksandra, she was looking at me with expectant eyes. "Ah, yes I almost forgot." I sighed as I walked over to her.

She got down on one knee and I held her face in my gloved hands, bringing my face down to hers. She lifted her face to mine and kissed me ravenously, her tongue exploring my mouth.

I slowly pulled away from her, wiping my lips. "If you do a good job I will reward you later tonight when I return." I said.

Aleksandra nodded. "Thank you."

"Now let us go before we're late." I said, turning to Elliott and Beatrice. "Wouldn't want Count Roy to have a hissy fit now would we?"

* * *

Once there at Roy's ridiculously over the top party, I began my routine of mingling and socializing and charming. As I surround myself with many other nobles, chattering about nonsense that I didn't even care about _with_ people I didn't even care about, I helped myself to the continuous supply of alcohol and cigars. Beatrice stood close beside me and I had set Elliott loose to flirt and drink and do as he pleased.

I decided to take a break and leave to go get another glass of wine; at this point I don't even recall how many I had already.

"Lady, please drink responsibly." Beatrice urged as she followed close behind me as I made my way to the wine tower.

"Drink responsibly you say." I snorted. "Drinking is the only thing that's keeping me going, having to talk with those pack of half-wits all night. I could swear on someone's life that Nobles are probably the most idiotic types of people on the planet."

What I lacked in normality and tradition I made up for in charm. Even though I don't enjoy talking to people I take pride in my social skills, image is everything after all. How can I rise in ranks if I can't even talk to people? Laughing at jokes I don't find funny and putting on fake smiles is just part of what I have to do as a noble.

As I reached for a glass of white wine I felt a shiver run up my back, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand and goosebumps arising from my flesh. My hand tensed around the glass as my eyes darted around the room, searching faces.

"What is it Milady?" Beatrice asked, noticing my sudden unease.

"There's someone... watching me." I whispered, clenching my teeth. "I can feel it."

Beatrice placed her hand on my back and got protectively closer to me, searching around the room.

As I scanned the faces of the people around me, I had found my bright golden eyes had locked onto a pair of ice blue ones, staring straight at me.

I froze, feeling myself internally flinch as I had found the person that was watching me so closely. I broke eye contact almost immediately, because if I made eye contact with people for more than four seconds I would then be looking deeply into their mind. But I still stared at his face. It was a boy who looked around my age, with blonde hair and long lashes. He was tall and had a slender build to him, next to him standing was a butler with dark brown hair, who had dull yellow eyes covered by the glare of his glasses.

I had relaxed a bit and took a sip of my wine, thinking to myself that he wasn't bad to look at.

He gave me a look a of amusement, his lips curving up into a mischievous smile. I couldn't help but smirk as I took another drink of my wine. His looks had caught my attention, I found him very... pretty. I decided I was going to go over there to talk to him. Taking a sip from my glass I mulled over what I should say to him. Before I had time to even think of something I felt a tap on my shoulder, Beatrice was standing next to me with a grin on her face and I turned to see what it was.

Low and behold, goldy locks had made the first move. Not bad.

"Care to dance?" He asked, holding out his hand towards me.

I nodded and took it as he lead me to the dance floor. Meeting him up close, I found him a bit strange. The way he acted was suspicious, like he was hiding something. And the way he carried himself was very... sexual. He had a natural seduction about him, even as we danced I found that he could even make the waltz seem so lewd. I found it alluring but very strange.

He bent his head down, his cool breath brushing my ear, and whispered to me.

"I have something that belongs to you."

I stopped dancing and looked up at him. I stared into his ice blue eyes for approximately five seconds, which was just enough for me to see into the fringe of his mind.

I now knew who he was. Alois Trancy, I looked far enough to know that that was not his real name but not far enough to know what it actually was. Sixteen years old. Born on November 5th, 1875. His butler was a demon named Claude that he had made a contract with. _He_ was the one who had broken into my factory and stole the files.

"Really?" I asked, deciding that I would not out him so quickly. "And what might you have that belongs to me?"

He smiled and shrugged. "Oh I don't know." He said. "You will just have to figure it out."

He began walking towards a door on the other side of the room while I had stayed put on the dance floor. His butler followed him, he turned and gestured for me to follow him before he opened the door, stepped inside, and closed it behind him. I looked over to Beatrice and signaled for her to come with me as I made my way to the door.

 _I'm going to kill that boy and his damned butler._


	4. Chapter 4

_CIEL_

All I wanted was some peace and quiet. That's all. I attended this party only because the Queen had asked me to. I had shut myself in this empty dining room with Sebastian by my side, only seeking silence. If only it had lasted.

I heard the door knob turn and open, with many footsteps coming in. I looked up to see, and with great remorse, Alois Trancy and Claude standing in the room.

"Oh my!" Alois said, holding his hand up to his chest dramatically. "Ciel, my dear friend, it's been a long time!"

I despised Alois. I wanted to just about order Sebastian to kill him right here and now. I found him disgusting. He is vulgar, repugnant, mentally unstable.

"I wish it could've been longer." I said bitterly.

"Oh, sweet love." Alois said with a grin on his face. "Why do you treat me so?"

The door opened again and I felt a pang of bitter irony rush through me as I saw who the second guest was.

Maddox Kaylock. In the flesh.

She stood in the doorway with irritation planted on her delicate face, a blonde female servant standing behind her. Maddox's sunny eyes were even brighter in person than they were in the picture and her features stood out more, her shadowy ebony hair sweeping across her forehead, standing out against her pale skin and eyes. It was odd seeing her in person, she looked so small, less intimidating than she was in the picture. So harmless.

She didn't look twice at me or Alois and simply sat herself down across from me, folding her hands neatly on the table and removing her extravagant top hat.

"I don't believe you met my new friend." Alois said to me.

"I met you only thirty minutes ago." She said with a light voice. I noticed her accent was a bit more Australian sounding than British.

She gave me the same smile she had on her face in the picture. That same condescending, patronizing smile. Such a self-assured smirk on her face, how does she have the audacity to be so openly cocky, it's like she doesn't even need to say anything for it to show. It's all in that stupid little smirk of hers. How insolent.

"What might your name be?" She asked me.

"This is Earl Phantomhive!" Alois said before I could even reply.

I took joy in seeing the smirk on her face disappear. " _You're_ Phantomhive?" She must know about the rivalry our families must've had in the past if she would react that way.

"Well I'll be." She said, leaning back in her chair, the smirk returning to her face. "Phantomhive. In the flesh. I hadn't expected you to be just as young as I. Would it be impertinent to ask your first name?"

 _You're already impertinent enough._

"Ciel." I said coolly.

" _Ciel_." She repeated, stretching out my name. "How nicely that rolls off the tongue."

"Now it's a party!" Alois said, dancing around the room like the fool he was.

"Alois," Maddox said, her eyes following him with amusement.

Alois stopped dancing and looked at her. "I never told you my na—"

"How long do you plan to keep my documents away from me?" She asked.

"What... what are you talking about?" He said, suddenly caught off guard. I slowly began to realize that Maddox wasn't playing his little game by his own little rules.

"My documents." She said with a darker tone in her voice. "You have them, do you not? Did you not have your demon servant Claude go retrieve them from my factory?"

"H-How did you..." Alois said, backing away from her.

She held out her hand in his direction. "Give me what's mine."

"Claude!" He shouted commandingly.

That's when I thought for sure, most definitely, those would've been her last words. The few minutes that I knew Maddox were all in vain, because she was going to die right here and now. I thought about what I was going to tell the Queen regarding the death of her beloved Kaylock. I thought it rather taxing, having to give her such unfortunate news when it had nothing to do with me to begin with.

Claude obediently followed what Alois had implied, arming himself with his signature knives. Sebastian came over to me and quickly pulled me out of the way, before Claude had hurled the knives at Maddox.

I averted my eyes from the scene, expecting to hear a scream or a thud or even a triumphant laugh from Alois. None of the three came. Complete and utter silence. Curious, I looked back over to find Claude and Alois in a state of astonishment. Looking over to my side even Sebastian seemed a bit flabbergasted himself.

Maddox had caught all four of Claude's knives by their handles in that little fist of hers, as if she had only just picked them out of the air like they were flowers. The look on her face hadn't change the slightest bit, nonchalant and disinterested, she inspected the knives closely.

"Surely not!" She finally snorted, slamming her arm down and wedging the knives into the wood of the table. "Might as well be butter knives with how dull you've got them."

"This is the first I've seen a mortal actually match a demon's reflex." Sebastian whispered to me. _What the hell is she?_

Maddox calmly got out of her chair and began walking towards Alois.

"Get away from me, witch." Alois hissed stepping away from her. "Clau—"

"No." She cooed, pressing Alois against a wall. "No Claude."

She reached to caress his face gently, she didn't have to move a muscle to pull his face down closer to hers. The gaze she gave him was like a trap, he couldn't look away and it only brought him closer as if it were a magnetic force urging him to do so. The caution and anger had disappeared, he had fallen under her spell.

Like a demon, even a siren, who charms you with sweet words to mask their ill intention. Maddox had the gift of allurement.

"If you want to stab me so badly," she said to him in an airy voice. She slowly reached into his over coat and pulled out the dagger he had hidden in there, I also saw that she had snuck the papers out from his back pocket without his knowledge and carefully slipped it into her coat. "Then do it yourself."

She took Alois's hand and wrapped it around the handle of the dagger, pointing the tip to her chest. My eyes flickered over to her blonde servant, expecting a look of worry or fear to appear on her face, but she was not phased in the least. She still had a polite smile pasted on her face.

"Go ahead Alois." She urged softly.

Alois broke her gaze and looked down at the dagger, a frown upon his face. He shoved passed her, taking the dagger with him. "Let's go Claude! These people bore me!" He shouted, exiting the room.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Maddox began chuckling. "My, how embarrassed he is."

"Very good Milady." Her servant said.

Maddox turned to my direction and came to me. "That's a handsome one you got." She commented, nodding towards Sebastian. "How is he?"

"What on earth are you talking about." I said, looking past her as if she weren't there.

"I'm asking if he's any good." Maddox said with a genuine expression on her face. Sebastian covered his mouth to stifle a laugh, he clearly knew something that I didn't.

"Good at what?" I asked, getting irritated with this stupid girl. "What are you even talking about?"

"Good Lord," Maddox laughed. She leaned toward me and flashed me that signature smile of hers that I was slowly coming to despise. "You know... good? As in, in bed?"

I looked up at her in disgust and crossed my arms. "How vulgar!" I exclaimed. "Why would I do such a thing with my own butler?! You surely don't do it with yours do you?"

She grinned at me and looked back at her maidservant. "We surely don't do it, do we Beatrice?"

"Sorry, Milady, but we indeed do." Beatrice said with a chuckle. " _Lots_."

"Filthy." I hissed, voicing how clearly disgusting I found this girl to be.

She shrugged. "I suppose it can't be helped."

There was a knock at the door. "Dear Lady?" A male voice asked. "Are you in here?"

He stepped in, closing the door behind him. "Ah, there you are!" He said, looking over to Maddox. He was tall and lean, with blonde hair and red eyes, looking exactly like Beatrice.

"Elliott." She said reaching out her hand to him. He took it and pulled her to him so he could pick her up, glaring at Sebastian as he did so.

"Well Ciel," she said to me. "I will be leaving. We will surely meet again so this will not be a permanent farewell, I hope losing to me doesn't bother you too much."

* * *

Later that night all I could think about was Maddox, how angry she made me and how badly I wanted to beat her. I still wasn't clear on what were playing here, but I knew I just wanted to see failure plastered on her face instead of that moronic smirk of hers.

I was sitting in my study, reading through Maddox's personal files that the Queen had given me, when Sebastian, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Baldroy entered. "Young Master," Sebastian said. "You need your rest, it's much too late for—"

"Be quiet." I said, flipping the page to continue reading.

She was about my age but just a month younger than I. Fifteen on her way to sixteen, born January 13, 1876. Five feet and four inches, no allergies. She is skilled in archery, swordsmanship, ballet, and martial arts. Her strengths lie in her athleticism, endurance, and agility, which was more than what I could say for myself. I never cared for sports or physical exercise, and my asthma prevents me from doing anything of that sort as well. I would made sure I would go through these documents thoroughly.

"What is wrong with the master?" Mey-Rin asked.

"It appears he's met his match." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Don't be foolish!" I said. "She's hardly any match. She's practically insane. I don't see how anyone could find her so charming, she's such an obscene person."

Mey-Rin giggle and covered her mouth. "What on earth are you laughing about?" I asked.

Finny also laughed. "Does the Master have a crush perhaps?"

"As if!" I snorted. "I already have Lizzy, who you people seem to forget is my fiance. Honestly, that Kaylock? What an ugly girl."

"Young Master, how rude of you." Sebastian said with an amused smirk. "It is not polite or gentlemanly to call ladies ugly."

"She's not a lady at all." I replied.

 _MADDOX_

Aleksandra's arms wrapped around my neck and clung to my hair as her tongue explored my mouth in the heated kiss she gave me, small mews emitting from the back of her throat as I pumped her with my fingers and massaged her breast with my other free hand.

It had gotten dark outside by the time I had returned to my mansion, so there was only a small candle that illuminated Aleksandra's room. Boris lay in the corner of the room curled up on his large cat bed fast asleep. The entire time I was pleasuring my servant I was thinking about Ciel. I was told he was young but I didn't know he'd be around my age, I was expecting a man well in his twenties.

I had known about his demon for a long time as well, who was I to question what a man had a demon for? Then it turns out he's my age...

Another thing I hadn't expected was for him to be so beautiful. Elliott is beautiful, Beatrice is beautiful... lots of people are beautiful. But Ciel is beautiful in a different way... so regal, so dignified. His composed and cold way of carrying himself had interested me greatly. But that isn't to say I liked him. He angered me without even having to say a word to me, which made me even angrier. He didn't react to me at all... everyone reacts to me. Does he think he's better than me?

Angered by the thought, I pushed Aleksandra back down onto the bed. I was still fully clothed while she was completely naked, the only thing I didn't have on was my over coat which left me in only my blouse, the top buttons of it undone and the collar folded in different directions because of my servant's habit of tugging on clothing.

I got on top of her and pressed my forehead to hers as I continued on.

"Oh master," she gasped in her Russian tongue as she pulled away from the kiss for air. "When you look at me that way..."

"Pardon my mood." I said. "Something at the ball had gotten me angry..."

"No, no. I like it." She breathed, running her hands through my black hair. "Please whisper to me Master."

I don't know why, but every time I reward Aleksandra she always requests for me to whisper to her in French. She always says she's fond of my French, I found it a bit strange but I do it anyway, kissing her earlobe as I do so.

Aleksandra, aroused by this, grabbed the back of my head and shoved her tongue in my mouth. Her hips bucked in anticipation.

"Oh, Master please." She begged, grinding against my fingers. "Please."

Just then I heard the door open, out of the corner of my eye I could see Beatrice standing in the doorway.

I pulled away and continue pumping Aleksandra, caressing her body to me with my other arm. She wrapped her arms around me and began moaning softly in my ear.

"My Lady," Beatrice said. "I have a letter for you."

"I'm sort of busy right now Beatrice," I said, nodding towards Aleksandra who was still moaning into my ear. "Please give us a moment, I will be quick."

"Of course, Milady." Beatrice said with a polite smile as she retreated towards the door and shut it.

"My dear, are you close?" I whispered to Aleksandra.

She bit her lip and nodded. "Y-Yes."

I slipped out from her arms and grabbed under her thighs, placing my tongue where my fingers had been, Aleksandra began moaning louder and louder until she had reached her end.

I raised my head up at looked her nude, sweating, figure as she breathed heavily. "Th-Thank you Master." She said.

"You guarded the mansion well." I said as I pulled the covers over her body. She smiled up at me before falling into a deep sleep, I grabbed my coat and left the room.

"My, Master what a mess you've made of yourself." Beatrice said, noting my ruffled and unbuttoned shirt, messy hair, and the lipstick that was smudged all over my face and shirt.

"I can never come out unscathed." I said, looking down at the spot on my shirt where there were blotches of red lipstick. "This is going to stain."

Beatrice handed me an envelope, I had recognized the seal as belonging to the Midford's.

"What is this?" I asked. "I have no relations to the Midford household."

I walked the other direction and flicked the envelope over my shoulder dismissively, not interested in what the Midford's have to say to me, for I knew that they were kin to the Phantomhives and the Midford son hated my guts.

"Milady," Beatrice said, catching the envelope. "It is a declaration of betrothal."

I slowly turned around and stared at Beatrice. "Impossible..." I said. "They only have one son and he's..."

Beatrice nodded. "It is indeed Edward Midford, Milady."

I shook my head and laughed. "The very man who called me repulsive—who had said I wasn't worth a dime of my family name the last time I had seen him— is now proposing to me."

"Maybe he's had a change of heart." Beatrice added.

"A change of heart my rear end!" I said. "He hates me! I don't know why he suddenly wants to marry me but I don't trust it not one bit, I refuse to marry him."

"But Master," Beatrice said, exasperated. "I thought you liked the way he looked."

"Well, of course I do!" I told Beatrice, giving her a look as if she were completely dense. "Yes indeed, he is handsome—if it weren't for his poor attitude I would've loved to tend to him in my bed—but you see that boy is so crude towards me. Why would I agree to marry such a—"

"Does that mean you are going to decline, Milady?" Beatrice asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed in exasperation. "Of course not." I said. "Imagine what the Queen would say if I did."

Beatrice smiled at me. "Oh, it shouldn't be too bad." She said. "You do prefer blondes don't you?"

"Well _you're_ here aren't you?" I chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

I wiped the sweat from my face with the back of my hand, the sun beating down upon me with a fury.

 _Oh dear England heat, you are always so lacking, why do you feel so angry today?_

"Go around again! That was pathetic!" Mrs. Turner shouted at me.

Mrs. Turner was my coach of many things. She specializes in making sure I keep myself fit and things that could be used for self defense. She is my archery, fencing, swordsmanship, dagger throwing, martial arts, firearms, and ballet teacher; all mixed into one. She is truly incredible.

An incredible pain in my ass.

Don't get me wrong, without Mrs. Turner's training, I wouldn't be half as athletic as I am now. But I really do tire of her. Today we are doing scenario training, today's scenario was about what to do if I was being chased from behind on horseback by armed enemies.

Mrs. Turner is making me back flip off of a tree branch and land on a moving horse backwards, be able to aim and shoot a gun within four seconds while doing so, and be able to aim and shoot a bow within five seconds while being jostled and pushed off of a horse.

My muscles ached as I climbed back up the tree and prepared myself on the branch. We had already done this eleven times and I was beginning to reach my point of exhaustion.

I couldn't use real bullets for training, it'd be a waste and I could accidentally kill someone, so we made a replica of a gun so that it's built exactly like one except it shot peanuts instead and was not as lethal.

"Go!" Mrs. Turner shouted, slapping the rear end of the horse so it would go. Once it was coming close I balanced myself on the branch and back flipped off of it, landing hard on the saddle of the horse. I flinched, my rear was already painfully sore from the last eleven times I had done it.

I was faced backwards so I saw Elliott and my other servant Jared riding on horses, chasing after me.

"They are the bandits! Shoot them!" Mrs. Turner yelled from the side.

"I'm gonna catch ye wee lass!" Elliott cackled, mimicking an elderly voice and haunching over on the horse. Jared laughed at Elliott's antics.

I pulled the gun from the holster and shot the peanuts at the both of them, Elliott grabbed his chest where the peanut had hit him as he and Jared both dramatically threw themselves off the horses. "Oh no!" He shouted. "We've been shot! Tell my mother I love her!"

 _Damn fool. That was only funny the first two times._

"More bandits in front of you! But—oh what's this?—your gun is out of bullets! What do you do?" She called.

I rolled my eyes at her stupid narration as I reached for my bow. I turned around to face the front, my other servants were in bushes and flung bags of flour high into the sky. Even when my muscles screamed with exhaustion, I was fairly quick and shot down all the bags while they were still in the air.

Turner rode up to my side on her own horse. "Someone is interfering, how do you react?!" She exclaimed as she tried shoving me off my horse. This is where I was supposed to do a series of tricks and flips and turns while riding the horse in order to "avoid" interference. But I had already done this countless times and out of all of them it required the most muscle and strength in order to do, and at this point—with me having done it eleven times in a row—I was growing tired of it and my entire body was sore.

"Stop it!" I said as I drove my horse away from her, jumping off immediately. "I'm done, alright. I'm _done_. I'm not going to do this another time!"

"Are you kidding me?" Turner said with her arms raised. "Do you know how often nobles are killed? Want to know why? They're easy targets! They're well known, they're spoiled rotten, and they live life in luxury and because of all those factors they're fragile!"

"Well I'm not! I'll have you know I am very physically able for a noble!" I said. "I deserve a break, Turner, so I'm taking one."

Mrs. Turner and Beatrice called after me as I quickly ran away from them. I knew they wouldn't follow, they knew better than to follow me when I wanted alone time.

I went inside of my home, went up to my bedroom to get a hooded cloak, and quickly exited through the front door. I didn't have the time nor the energy to put on my regular clothing, so I stayed in my training clothes and took the cloak so no one would recognize me.

I walked to the old run down park in town that nobody ever went to since there was a new one built a couple blocks away, sitting down at the swing set that had rusted with age. I used a stick to poke at an ant hill as I rocked back and forth slowly.

I heard the gates squeak as someone opened them to enter, fallen leaves crackling under their feet. My hand went to the gun I had strapped to my leg, pulling it out of its holster. When I stood up from the swing, the foot steps had stopped.

I turned to see it was only Alois and Claude, and sighed as I put the gun back in my holster. "What do you want." I said.

"What do I want?" Alois asked as he smirked at me, but I could tell he was trying to hide his anger. "You completely humiliate me, make a fool of me, trick me, and you're asking what I want? Aren't you the least bit worried?"

"Worried?" I choked out with a snicker, which made the smirk disappear off of Alois's face. "Why should I be worried?"

"You're quit small to be saying things like that." Alois said, reaching forward and grabbing my arm, aggressively yanking me towards him.

Angered that this boy had the ever living _gall_ to handle me like that, I had too much pride to just let people do as they pleased with me. So I grabbed his wrist with my other hand, yanking his hand off of my arm, and twisting it far back. He cried out in pain and surprise as he flinched from the sudden attack.

"You listen here, boy." I snarled, bringing my face closer to his as he was slowly sinking to the ground, I twisted his wrist again to make him cry out another time and sink more. "You are not to put your hands on me so freely unless given permission. Know your place, you damn scum." I released him and let him fall to the ground, he looked at me with fiery hatred plain on his face.

 _Nobles really are fragile._ I thought to myself as I looked down at Alois, all I did was twist his arm and he looked like I had just ripped it clean off.

"Claude!" He shrieked. In an instant Claude was already behind me with his demonic speed and had me detained. I struggled against his grip, I was strong but I was still human after all. Alois may not be able to match me but Claude can practically kill me within a second if he wanted to.

"Tell me how you knew." Alois said.

"Knew what?" I said exasperatedly. "What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Don't ask me what nonsense," Alois hissed at me. "How, Kaylock? How did you know? How did you know my name without me having to tell you, how did you know Claude was my demon, and how did you know I had your documents?"

"No clue," I said with an indifferent shrug. "I'm just really good at what I do, I suppose."

An irritated look crossed Alois's face at my nonchalance.

"Well," he said, leaning down to look at me. "I'll get something out of you eventually."

"Well that's just splendid." I said with an openly fake grin. "I wish you well and hope get what you're looking for! Now let me go so I can—"

"No." Alois said with a pondering sigh. "Not quite yet."

I rolled my eyes impatiently.

"I've heard a lot of things about you, Countess Kaylock." He said to me. "How you'll bed with pretty much anyone if you find them even the least bit attractive, Count Roy told me about how he had such a nice time with you and your servant Elliott. How scandalous."

I considered what he was saying—knowing where he was going to go with it—then I quickly dismissed the thought, resisting any urge I had, a battle of mind over body.

I laughed. "Oh no, you had your chance Alois," I said. "I would've done you that very night I met you had you not decided to anger me. People who make me angry are not deserving of what I have to offer." I uttered the last sentence with a darker tone of voice.

Alois simply gave me a smile and came closer to me until our noses were touching and our lips only brushing each other. "Can you not make an exception?" He asked.

—

Alois was not especially terrible in bed, I was actually quite impressed, he seemed like he knew what he was doing and every move he made was so captivatingly erotic. Except there was one thing that I did not like.

Alois had forced me to look into his eyes while we did it. I did all I could to avoid it, but he had literally forced my face on his and gotten so close to me that I could not look anywhere else. It was for more than four seconds.

In those ice blue eyes of his I saw a film of his past, I had watched it and it seemed like I was watching it forever when it had only lasted about a minute. I had seen everything from Luka, the village, the fire, all the way up to when he had met Ciel.

I had even seen the fragments of his past when he had been a slave to Former Head of Trancy. My parents had talked about how disgusting a man he was, now I truly knew. Seeing those things of Alois's memories made sex with him increasingly uncomfortable. I wanted nothing more than to escape the grip that the memories I was forced to look at had on me.

I did not know whether to feel sorry for Alois, be disgusted by him, or be angry at him.

Having to watch the film of Alois's life play through my head I was brought back to fragments of my own earlier life, where I had only known nothing but the feeling of suffering. That was a time that I never cared to remember. I tried not to delve into my own memories because I hated remembering. It reminded me of my own faults. Alois is impure, but so am I. I had wanted to accuse him of being disgusting when I myself was ten times worse.

Often, I do not think about these things. But on the rare occasion that I do, I am brought to a presence of self loathing. I do not often show it, and I do not admit to anyone of it, I even choose to pretend it doesn't exist, but deep down in the pits of my very own conscience... I detested myself.

I who is full of confidence, I who is overly prideful, I who boasts and I who glorifies myself and blesses myself... I have tricked myself into thinking I am all these things. Why? If I cannot stand the very person I am? I am repulsive. I am impure, I am unclean, I am pathetic and I am a sad excuse for a noble. I am filled to the brim with self hatred. I haven't even looked in a mirror for the past six years because I am so disgusted by my entire being.

How dare I glorify myself and how dare I be prideful when I could not even stand to look at myself in the mirror. All that I hide under this mask of mine. A mask I must not remove, for I am Countess Maddox of Kaylock Manor. Imagine what disappointment I would bring to my family name if I acted any less.

"Tch." I said to myself as I walked back to my manor. "Looks as though I had ruined my own mood."

As I walked I had decided to stop by a nearby alley, there were always a numerous amount of cats that lived there who were always eating garbage. Nobody ever went in there, because the cats were rabid and they bit people. I visited that alley way almost everyday though, they never bit me.

I went in, being greeted by many meows. I couldn't help but let the corners of my mouth pull up into a smile. "Hello friends." I said as I sat down and began petting them as they came up to me.

There were a total of nineteen cats, it was always the same nineteen cats. None of them ever left and none ever came. They used to be nothing but skin and bones, but I had come enough times with food that they looked healthy enough. Of course I never had the time to do it every day, so I had my servant, Jared, take a box of food that Cook would prepare and bring it to the cats on his way home every day.

"Wish I could've brought you some extra food today, since I was out anyway." I said to them.

I stood up and began walking back to my manor, I turned to see if one of the cats were following me. It was always the same one that tried to follow me home, her fur was all white except for the black paws that made it look like she was wearing boots.

"Now, now," I said, pointing to the opposite direction. "You can't come home with me. Shoo."

She stood where she was, giving me a stubborn meow. I sighed. "Go!" I said. "I can't take you home, girl. I have three dogs and a tiger living with me!"

The white cat with black boots meowed at me again, head-butting the dirt in frustration, then turned around and went to join her fellow alley cats. I smiled to myself as made my way back home, wondering why she did that so often. She was a peculiar one.

* * *

I opened the door and I heard the immediate clicking of claws against a marble floor. I looked up to see one of my dogs—a large, dark, full grown great dane named Gabriel—running towards me, his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging excitedly.

My other dog, Louie, followed after Gabriel with a sluggish waddle. Louie was a full grown rottweiler, a great deal older than the young and energetic Gabriel. Louie is a grumpy dog who doesnt like very many people and is very lazy, but he isn't lazy because of his age—in fact he's as fit as a fiddle—he's only lazy because he chooses to be.

"Hello, my beautiful boys!" I called, opening my arms. Gabriel licked my cheek affectionately as Louie walked up to lick my shoe, I reached down to pet his head.

One of my maids, Beth, walked to up to me and smiled. "They've missed you, Milady."

"How was the groomers?" I asked.

"It went well." She said. "Although Ace was a bit difficult because it was his first time."

"Indeed." I said. "Where is Ace?"

Ace was my third dog, a german shepherd puppy. Gabriel and Louie are both guard dogs and personal dogs, the two of them both trained by me. Ace was a new dog I had gotten and I was currently in the process of training him as well.

"Ace is in the dining room, along with a guest that had come earlier to speak to you." She replied.

"Guest?" I asked. "I wasn't expecting any guests today. Are you sure it's not Samuel?"

"Oh no," Beth said with a slight smile. "Positive. This man is much younger and much more handsome than Lord Younger."

I clicked my tongue in annoyance. I knew a lot of handsome young men, so that told me nothing. "Catch a name by any chance?"

She shook her head. "It slipped my mind to ask."

"Hm." I said. "Tell him I will be down in a moment."

* * *

Beatrice helped me bathe and get dressed, so I was now ready to see who this guest was. Louie had decided to stay in my bedroom and sleep his day away, so I went down to the dining room with Gabriel and Beatrice following me close behind.

I opened the door to see Ace was barking frantically at the guest and nipping his at his ankles. It was almost comical to watch Ace try to scare him away since he was still just a puppy and was a little under a foot tall.

My eyes shifted from Ace to the guest, Edward Midford.

"I don't remember this one." He said, looking down at Ace. "Is he new?"

"Yes." I said, clenching my jaw. Gabriel barked viciously at Edward, making Edward flinched at the sudden burst of noise that emitted from the dog which echoed around the dining room.

"Gabriel, down." I said.

Gabriel obediently sat down and stopped barking, still eyeing Edward with distaste.

"You need to tame them better." Edward commented, as I gestured for Ace to come to me. Ace ran to me and I bent down to pick him up.

"They _are_ tame." I said as I scratched Ace's ear. "They dislike who I dislike. Although Louie is the one I can't really control, he doesn't like people visiting when I'm not here so I don't let him greet. If he had seen you I'm sure he would have torn you to shreds on sight."

"I see you haven't changed." He said bitterly, eyeing my clothing. "Still dressing like a boy."

"These aren't boys clothes, they're my clothes." I said.

"Those trousers are far too short." He pointed out. "A lady must dress conservatively."

I rolled my eyes. "They're suppose to be short, that's why they're call short trousers. Don't push your old fashioned garbage upon my way of living."

I sat down at the table and crossed my legs. "And what makes you think you can show up at my manor unannounced like this?"

"I sent you a betrothal declaration did I not?" He asked.

"That doesn't mean—"

"A betrothal declaration that _you_ accepted." He said.

"As if I had a choice!" I snorted.

"You can't deny that it's better for the both of us if we marry. We both benefit, Maddox, so whether you like it or not you are my fiancee and I am willing to call a truce between us." He said, looking at me with his emerald green eyes.

I laughed at him. "A truce." I said. "I will marry, but I will do so reluctantly."

"Very well." He said. "How have you been?"

"How have I been?" I asked, thrown by the question.

"Yes." He said. "You're nearing your sixteenth birthday aren't you? Are you going to college soon?"

"College?" I scoffed. "What on earth do I need college for?"

"Schooling is impor—"

"I don't need school." I said. "I'm brilliant enough as it is."

"Ah," he said. "Yes, I've forgotten what a humble one you are. I suppose you wouldn't even have the time for school would you? Running this manor and your company at such a young age. I would not give you credit for much, Maddox, but that of which I do respect about you."

"I am the last of my name, I don't know what else I would've done." I responded coolly.

"You remind of Phantomhive." He said. "Ciel—"

"Do not compare me to that fool." I said. "I don't know what it is that is making everyone, even the Queen, think that I am so like him."

I hated the smile that Edward gave me after I said that, as if he were laughing at me.

 _Ciel is the only one in the way of me becoming the Queen's guard dog, so in that he is the bane of my very existence._


	6. Chapter 6

_**CIEL**_

Dread washed over me as I rode in the carriage with Sebastian. I looked out the window and couldn't help but feel an overwhelming amount of resentment.

To think the Queen herself wanted me to start working with that... that... _stupid_ girl. What on earth is she thinking? Does she think I'm not capable enough to solve these problems on my own? Why do I need Maddox's help?

The carriage stopped and Sebastian and I stepped out. Maddox's estate was very large and extravagant, no different than any other manor. We walked up the steps and Sebastian reached up to use the door knocker from which hung from the mouth of a wolf head statue. Before Sebastian could even knock twice, the double doors immediately began creaking as they slowly came open.

In front of us stood a young woman in a maid's uniform. She had short, light brown hair that just barely reached passed her chin and chocolate brown eyes. She was a bit short but incredibly curvy and she had an innocent and unaware air about herself.

"Are you perhaps Lord Phantomhive?" She asked politely with a high and girlish voice. Her eyes momentarily flickered over to Sebastian, I could tell her interest was peaked by my butler.

"Yes." I said.

"Then, please, come in." She said to us, gesturing. We stepped in and two young men closed the door behind us.

"At the moment the Mistress is a bit... busy, I suppose." She said nervously. "Let us go wait in the dining room until she is finished."

"Busy?" I asked. "I thought she knew I'd be coming."

"Ah, yes, she did—ah, she does. But, er, you see she said that... uh... well... I really mustn't repeat such things—"

"Tell me." I commanded.

She jumped and looked at me with surprise. Usually, a servant was only to follow their employer's orders, but this girl was a bit jumpy and seemed a bit air headed. I could tell by the look on her face she was a bit confused whether she was supposed to listen to what I say or not.

"Now." I pushed further.

She looked at me then at Sebastian. "Uh... she did know that you were supposed to come today, but she said that she did not care enough to schedule around you."

 _Insolent girl._ I thought to myself.

"The young Mistress talks quite big of you." The maid commented as we entered the dining room. I noticed that every servant I had seen in the manor so far was young and good looking, maybe I was just paranoid, but I thought I detected a pattern in Maddox's choice in servants.

"Quite fond of me isn't she?" I asked sarcastically.

The maid gave a humored smile. Another maid and a butler entered the dining room, the maid with a tray carrying tea cups and the butler carrying a tray with a tea kettle. "Tea for our guest?" They asked. The maid and butler were slightly more stoic and collected than the first maid.

"Yes, thank you." I said quietly, watching them closely. All the servants were young. Maybe I'm just being overly watchful, but from my knowledge there was always at least one older worker in every manor who had perhaps worked for the grandparents or parents. But there were none.

"Is Maddox picky with who chooses to work for her?" I finally asked.

"Oh, yes." The first maid said. "The Mistress does not often take in simple people such as I. I am one of the few. Of course all of us must be young and healthy, that much is expected. But it is not just that... she looks for much more than that. Milady says she wants workers she can rely on to do their job... so she specifically looks for... _special_ people..."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Special?"

She nodded and came in closer to us, her voice quieting down to a whisper. "I found this place strange from the moment I walked in. There's a Ukrainian animal trainer working for her, with a _tiger_ living here too! She uses them to protect the house."

"A tiger?" I asked. "Surely not!"

"You may thinking I am joking Lord Phantomhive, but I can assure you I am not." She said with a serious tone to her voice as she pointed towards the ceiling. "It's living right there on the second floor, sleeping right above where you're sitting."

"I see." I said. I believed the maid, Maddox smuggling a tiger to England isn't something I would ever find surprising. I would have to keep an eye out then, for I was terribly allergic to cats.

"There's a lot more. The cook is a psychic... he can tell the future. There's a man who eats fire, another who's unbelievably strong. There is a blacksmith that lives with us, she not only makes swords but designs and manufactures special and lethal guns for this household, she also makes bombs. There's a Japanese woman who Milady likes to call 'the fastest woman on earth' because she runs incredibly quickly. There are twins who are two twenty-eight year old men, but they have a condition that makes them look like young boys. They're illusionists, they give people nightmares. A Buddhist with supernatural powers, a man who walks through walls, The Mistress has many strange people working for her..."

"How does she find these people..." I hissed, almost angry at myself for not going to the extents that Maddox has. I thought my manor was well secured with just Sebastian, Baldroy, Finny, and Mey-Rin. But Maddox has gone above beyond even I.

"I don't know." The maid said. "But she makes sure the household is well protected, before anyone can get hired she makes them go through six months of rigorous self defense training classes and she herself even does physical training everyday to keep herself strong and agile."

"Why on earth would a servant want to put themselves through that much trouble?" I asked disbelievingly.

"The pay, of course." She said. "And the training wasn't bad, and at least I know how to defend myself now."

I sighed. _Genius._ I thought. _Absolutely genius._

Maddox's thoroughness in protecting her household is something I somewhat admired, though I did not want to admit it. I noticed the butler and the other maid were eyeing the first maid with suspicion as they came and served me my tea. I inhaled the aroma generously, recognizing the scent. _Earl Grey..._

"The mistress is very strange." She added. "She seems a bit... compulsive and a bit unable to—"

"Stop speaking poorly of the Mistress!" The butler and the other maid both exclaimed, glaring at her.

The maid jumped in alarm and watched as they both stormed out of the dining room.

She sighed. "They're all like that." She told me. "Nearly every servant is absolutely infatuated with her, she's bewitching. A very compelling person if she wanted you to see her that way. They're all fixedly committed to her. She doesn't even care for them that much, the only ones she pays attention to are Beatrice and Elliott. None of them think she does anything wrong, but she's ruthless, desensitized, and manipulative. She's made them all blind to what she really is."

"How on earth does she keep them so loyal and ignorant like that..." I asked.

"Like I said, she's bewitching... and she..." The maid paused. "She... I shouldn't really go into detail. But she refers to it as indulging..."

"Indulging..." I repeated.

"She only keeps them so loyal for her own sake. She doesn't show it but she's terribly paranoid, so much so that I think she has a fifth sense. It's because she's a bit... weak... I suppose." She said quietly.

I sipped my tea and focused my attention on what she was saying, quite content with myself that I am getting this chatty maid to tell me so much about Maddox and her weaknesses. I was excited to find that she's not as tough as she seems.

"Mentally." The maid added, pointing to her own head. "She suffers from insomnia, sometimes she will stay up for three days straight. That's why she exercises a lot, it's to keep her aware and distract her from her tiredness. Either that or she drinks heavily. Sometimes she goes off into her own world... it's like she's not even here. She needs Beatrice and the other servants because she's so vulnerable. She is truly a damaged young Mistress."

I tried to contain my satisfaction at the mention of the word.

 _Vulnerable._

Maddox is _vulnerable._

"That's very surprising to know." I said. "The way she acts..."

"Yes," the maid said. "The way she acts you wouldn't think that would you? She is always tired. Always. She's just very good at hiding it."

"Huh." I said, drinking my tea.

"Oh dear, I truly am sorry!" The maid said. "I am a blabber mouth, but it's just that there's never any opportunity for me to get to talk about how crazy this manor is, usually servants love gossip but the ones here are too in love with her. Please don't tell Milady I told you any of this!"

I faked a smile. "Your secret is safe with us."

Just then I heard footsteps coming from the staircase. I looked up to see Maddox, carrying a glass of wine in her hand, a white silk robe loosely tied around her; it didn't seem like she was wearing anything underneath. Her hair was messy and looked as if she had just gotten out of bed, there were also little marks on her neck, shoulders, and collarbone. Following after her was Beatrice's twin brother and a young woman, the both of them also wearing only a robe, looking just as messy as Maddox and bore the same little blemishes on their bodies as well. Behind them followed Beatrice who was the only one dressed appropriately in her uniform.

That's when it dawned on me what the maid meant by indulging. I was quickly filled with an intense feeling of disgust towards Maddox as I realized. It all made sense. The young and beautiful servants, them loving her so much. I was basically sitting inside of an extravagant whore house and I was utterly repulsed.

"Ah, Ciel Phantomhive!" She called, spreading her arms out in a gesture. "It seems I had forgotten what time you were coming." She padded into the dining room with bare feet.

The maid immediately stood up straighter. "Hello Milady!" She said.

Maddox's golden eyes narrowed and shifted from me to the maid. "Leave, Beth. Go help Cook in the kitchen and let my dogs inside."

"Yes, Milady!" She said obediently and left.

She turned and looked toward the young woman who was also in a robe. "You may also leave, Wendy. Get back in your uniform and make my bed and you'll be done for the day. Thank you for your hard work today."

Wendy nodded and leaned down to level with Maddox, Maddox gave her a brief kiss on the cheek and sent her off without a word. The way Maddox had done it didn't look like it was out of affection even though Wendy the servant was quite content with it; the maid was right, she doesn't care at all for the servants. She's just using them.

"Bye bye Wendy!" Beatrice's brother said flirtatiously waving to her. He sat down across from me.

"Thank you, Elliott." Maddox said as she sat in his lap and crossed her legs.

She sipped her wine the same moment I sipped my tea and we looked at each other for a moment, that signature smirk I hated was the one she had on her face. I noticed when the sunlight hit her, her skin wasn't powdered. She was still just as pale as she is with the powder, but I noticed the freckles that spread across her cheeks and nose that I hadn't seen before. I would've thought it cute if she weren't such a vile person.

"Apologies for appearing before you so... unprepared." She said. "I had indeed read the letter the Queen sent me, but you see once I got to the part where she mentioned we were supposed to be working together I immediately ripped it up and threw it away. I had not read the time you were to be arriving."

I noticed Elliott's eyes never left Sebastian. He stared over Maddox's shoulder with glaring eyes.

"I'm just as thrilled about this as you are." I said. A second later there were clicking sounds and panting as three dogs came trotting into the dining room.

"Dogs..." I said, trying to hide the wave of excitement that overcame me. I loved dogs.

"Do I not seem like a person who would own dogs?" She asked as she closely watched her rottweiler, reaching over to scratch his head when he walked by.

"You seem like one who would torture them for sport." I said.

She kept her eyes on her rottweiler as he came over to my side and rested his head in my lap. I tensed up and kept still, trying to resist the urge to pet him. He did belong to Maddox after all, I refuse to show any affection or appreciation towards anything that belongs to her.

"That's... peculiar." She said.

"What is?" I asked.

"Louie hates... strangers." She said as she sipped her wine. "But he seems to like you quite fine. Have you ever had a dog before?"

My jaw went slack as I looked down at Louie. "Yes." I somewhat felt triumphant that she wouldn't be able to get the satisfaction of her dog showing aggression towards me.

"Louie, you're such a traitor." She said as she smiled down at the dog. I was taken by surprise at the warmth in her voice and her smile. It wasn't the same condescending smile she always gave, it was pleasant and bright, I was always so used to Maddox's cockiness that I never considered that she may have a sweet side. Not that someone like her could be sweet in the first place though.

"That tall one is Gabriel and the little one is Ace." She said as she pointed to the dogs, her mouth forming into a tight line. "I don't understand why they're being nice to you. They at least bark at every new person that steps in here... but..." She waved her hand dismissively. "Ah, whatever. We're talking about this case Her Majesty wants us to work on, no?"

I handed her the document and she quickly skimmed over it. "Children being abducted? How many times have you gotten a case like this within the last year, maybe less?" She asked. "I blame the parents, they're not watching out for their little ones like they should. But alright, whatever. Shouldn't be too hard, leave the documents with me and I'll take care of it starting tomorrow—"

" _You'll_ take care of it?" I snorted. "Last time I checked, _you_ are—"

"More capable than _you_ are!" She said. "Tch, you're only going to hold me back."

"Hold you back?" I hissed. "Hold you back from what, are you going to _sleep_ your way through this case?"

"Now, be mature." She said. "You're going to have sex one day too."

"Not to your extent." I replied. "You're disgusting, like an old reused rag, wiping the filthy hands of many."

She smiled at me. "A rag? How rude of you." She said. "But the long loss of my maidenhead is none of your business."

"I can handle myself on this case." I said. "That's why _I'm_ the Queen's guard dog and _you're_ not."

The cocky smile disappeared off of her face. "Yes, of course. How could I forget that the great Ciel Phantomhive is perfectly capable, for he is the _guard dog_!" She jeered, waving her arms in a dramatic gesture. "In the presence of such grace, oh I am blessed! God must have touched my soul for I am sitting face to face with Earl Ciel of Phantomhive Manor, the great guard dog of the Queen! I am not worthy!"

She stood up and went around the table, setting down her glass of wine and resting her hand on the edge of the table and leaning down to level with me. "I'll tell you something, Phantomhive," she said. "You are _not_ the Queen's guard dog because you are better than me, you are better than me because you are the Queen's guard dog."

I clenched my jaw. _Ingrate. Insolent, disgusting, stupid girl!_

"What's here?" She asked, pointing to my eye patch. "That your Faustian contract under there?"

"How do you even know these things—"

"I know a lot of things." She said as she reached up to move her hair aside. I saw her own Faustian symbol on the right side of her forehead. "I wish I could've thought of that. Yours is easier to hide, I have to put powder on every day to cover mine up."

That's when I realized every up to this moment made sense now. Now I understand why the Queen compared me to her. I looked from Maddox to Beatrice, who stood there with the same polite smile plastered on her face.

"I'm leaving." I said. "We can discuss this tomorrow when you're fully clothed."

 _ **MADDOX**_

"It appears I've made him angry." I chuckled after Ciel had left.

"That butler of his..." Elliott whispered.

"What about his butler?" I asked, wondering why Elliott looked so angry.

"He was... staring at you... he could smell you." Elliott said.

"What are you..."

"Your soul. He craved it. I could see it, the way he looked at you."

"Are you telling me demons can smell souls too?" I snorted.

"Sister, you noticed it too didn't you?"

"Yes." Beatrice said gravely. "Only good ones have smells, Elliott and I could smell Ciel. And Sebastian could surely smell you."

"He was looking at you the way you look at Cook's roast pork." Elliott said. "I didn't like it, did you Sister?"

She shook her head. "It was the same with the other one as well, Claude."

Elliott let out a laugh. "Claude! What a joke! That little blonde boy he has isn't worth the wait. He's got a rotten soul, Claude is wasting his time on that one and he knows he is."

"Alois?" I said. "His soul is..."

"Filthy." Beatrice said. "Maybe not to that extent, but it's not something I would go out of my way for."

"Me neither." Elliott murmured, shaking his head.

That didn't make sense. I saw Alois's eyes, I saw what was in them. Alois was bad but I was worse... so how is it that my soul is more desirable than his?


	7. Chapter 7

"This is boring." I said to Ciel as I moved my board game piece three spaces.

"You are the boring one." Ciel said. "As if you have any better ideas on how to pass the time."

"I do in fact! Like going outside!" I said. "Sports, dance, exercise!"

Ciel gave me a look as if I were stupid.

"Right," I said as I leaned back in my chair, being reminded that Ciel couldn't do any of those things. "You have asthma. But don't you think you're a bit too old to play these silly games?"

"How do you have the audaciousness to say that when your own company is in the same field as mine? Candy, games, toys. And how on earth do you know I have asthma?!"

"You know the Kaylock Company was built solely upon jealousy." I said. "Our families have been long time rivals, my grandparents of many generations ago only began the corporation to try to out do the Phantomhives."

"Your family is a pathetic lot then." He said.

 _He's not wrong._ I thought to myself. No matter how much I respected and valued my family bloodline and all we stood for, our only accomplishments have been done out of jealousy and envy as our driving passion. It seems like the only way for a Kaylock to make something of themselves is to do it in resentment of the Phantomhives. Though it hasn't been unsuccessful, it does the job, it sets standards. But again, that can only get us as far as second place. I rubbed my neck in irritation. "I'm done playing this ridiculous game."

"I don't like leaving things halfway finished," Ciel said, narrowing his blue eye at me. "We're _going_ to finish the game."

"No," I said, standing up and sweeping my arm across the surface of the table, knocking all of the pieces onto the floor. "We're _not_. And I'd like to see you _make me_ , Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel stood up, fuming, slamming his hands on the table and giving me an angry look. I was quite taken a back by this type of reaction from him, it gave Ciel the look of a child even though he is the same age as I. I found it quite amusing and satisfactory that even a Phantomhive isn't as perfect as they make themselves out to be.

"Don't lose your composure, Lord Phantomhive." I said as I leaned forward and gave him a smile.

He quickly straightened up and smoothed his coat, letting out a sarcastic laugh that seemed all too tried. "My, you are an ugly girl."

I sighed and sat back down, as if just talking to this boy were exhausting me. I hate Phantomhive, I hate him and I hate the fact that the Queen of all people would make me work with him. If she had just left it to me this job could've already been done, all this time I have to spend with Ciel is unnecessary and it gives me stress. I had wished the documents of all the other similar cases of disappearances would show up sooner, so I could get this over with.

There was a knock at the door. "Young Master, would the two of you like some tea while you wait?" Sebastian said.

"Yes." He said. As Sebastian poured the tea, a familiar scent reached my nose. _Earl Grey._ I thought to myself, taking a deep breath.

"As my guest I am obligated to ask you if you would like anything else." Ciel said, crossing his legs. "Anything to go with the tea, cake, a parfait perhaps?"

I shook my head, reaching for my cup of tea. "I don't fancy sweets."

Ciel gave me a look as if something were wrong with me. "No sweets?" He asked. "Then what do you _eat_?"

"Lots of things." I said. "Things that just aren't sweet."

"That's not what I meant." He said, sighing.

"I do well enough with fresh fruit to treat myself." I said.

Ciel sighed. "No games, no sweets, you truly _are_ boring."

After Sebastian poured each of us a cup of tea he bent down to pick up some of the game pieces that I had knocked off the table. "My Lord," he said to Ciel. "There is someone at our entrance whom I do not recognize. Should I send them away?"

"No," Ciel said with a sigh. "I suppose I'll go see who they are and what they want."

"Shall I accompany you?"

"No. Just stay here with our... guest." Ciel said, eyeing me with distaste.

After Ciel left, Sebastian looked up at me and gave me a mischievous smile. "I apologize for my Master's behavior." He said. "He usually doesn't act so..."

"Contemptuous?" I said. "How patronizing of you to be apologizing for your master, have you no discipline?"

Sebastian simply continued smiling. "Where's your Beatrice?"

"You know where she is." I spat at him. "She's exploring, searching, discovering."

"Really? Is that what you refer to it as?" He asked. Sebastian's voice was smooth and calm, he never pulled his crimson eyes away from me when he spoke. He had the same aura as Beatrice, wise and silent, as if he knew what you were going to say before you said it. He was also tall and had devilishly good looks, just like Beatrice. "You had her stick her pretty little nose—"

"In every single little nook and crannie in this manor, yes I did." I said with indifference.

"In your case, you can never be too safe I suppose." Sebastian said. He stared at me with open hunger, his red eyes never breaking away from me. I avoided eye contact the best I could, I never looked into a demons eyes; doing so would cause me to look into the very darkness and the very evilness they have plagued this earth with. If I looked into a demon's eyes and watched their past, I would surely have nightmares.

"You can smell me can't you." I said, stating it rather than asking a question. "You're going absolutely insane aren't you."

"I've been starving for years, Milady." He said. "Naturally, I get used to the Young Master's scent. But you, you're new, I'm not used to you quite yet. Your soul smells so rich, I can see why Beatrice doesn't mind waiting for you. And having to stand in the same room as you and Young Master, two pungent souls, is... absolute torture."

I nodded thoughtfully as I sipped my tea.

"Michaelis," I said after a long pause. "Do you... love Ciel?"

Sebastian stared at me for a moment. "Ah... define _love_."

"Gracious..." I murmured, rubbing the back of my neck. "You know... do you care for his well being... do you want him to be happy... do you... ah, I'm not sure..."

"It is a given that I care for my Master's well being whether I 'love' him or not." He replied. "If I told you I cared, it wouldn't make a difference. Of course I care, of course I want his happiness and satisfaction, it's the only reason I am here."

"I see..." I said. Of course, demons are only here for themselves. All of them. I couldn't help but think about Beatrice and the way she treats me, and think about that maybe... just maybe... if there were at least one demon that could love... then maybe I'd be allowed to have the hope that had been once lost long ago.

A minute later Ciel walked back in. "The messenger came with documentation of the other disappearances." Ciel said, holding up the papers.

"Finally!" I said, raising the tea cup to my lips, taking another sip.

"Also," he turned his attention towards me. "There is someone here who claims to be your aunt. She goes by the name of Lillian Younger."

I felt my blood run cold at the mention of that name, goosebumps running along my skin. I slowly pulled the cup of tea away, setting it back down on the table. "Are you sure she said Lillian Younger...?" I asked, trying to hide the shakiness in my voice, hoping that maybe one if Samuel's daughters had come to play a prank on me and that it wasn't actually Lillian.

"Yes." Ciel said with impatience. "I heard right, Lillian Younger. I can assure you, Maddox, I am not deaf."

I stood up slowly and made my way to the door with reluctance. "I suppose... I'll see her." I said. _What on earth is she doing here?_

 _ **CIEL**_

Out of my own pure curiosity I silently followed Maddox down the staircase at a distance, Sebastian following right behind me. I wanted to see how this would play out, when I answered the door this Lillian Younger who claimed to be Maddox's aunt was almost a clone of Maddox's mother, Elle Kaylock. I had seen a picture of her parents in her documentation.

She had the exact same long teal hair of her mother, but green eyes that resembled the ones of Samuel Younger. I had no trouble putting two and two together and believing that this is indeed the sister of Samuel Younger and Elle Kaylock. Which raised the question of why she was here, why did she go to all this trouble to come to my estate just for Maddox? When I saw her, she seemed a bit jumpy and unstable. Paranoid, even when I answered the door she had this alarmed look on her face and asked me who I was.

Maddox opened the door and Sebastian and I peeped around the corner.

"Aunt Lillian," Maddox said shakily. "Why on earth are you h—" she was quickly cut off by Lillian slapping her across the face. Sebastian and I both were taken a back, flinching in surprise. He stepped forward but I held up a hand to stop him. "No," I whispered. "I want to see what she does." Sebastian nodded. "Yes, My Lord."

But that was the thing, Maddox did nothing. _Nothing_. She didn't react at all, the expression on her face didn't change, she didn't say a word. She simply stood there. It wasn't like Maddox Kaylock to just stand there and have someone handle her that way. She is someone with high self regard and would never allow something like this to go unpunished. Now I was wondering what was so different now.

"Shut up!" Lillian hissed at her, grabbing the collar of her blouse and shoving her against the doorway roughly. I noticed Lillian also had the same strange accent as Maddox, that same odd mix of British and Australian. Maddox was a strong and capable girl, so why didn't she fight back? She could easily shove Lillian out of the way, she was a frail looking one after all. "You damned whore! Where's your little blonde slut, huh? Where is that wench, why isn't she here to protect you huh? Answer me, you little brat!"

"I let her... take a look at the Phantomhive's garden." Maddox replied quietly. This was new side of her that I haven't seen. She wasn't bold or crude or condescending... she seemed timid at the hands of her aunt.

"Why are you even here?" Lillian asked. "Come to pull the trousers off of the Phantomhive boy? Huh? You diseased scum whore, how many men have you slept with at this age? You are only reaching sixteen years old and you've bedded with more men than I can count on my hands and feet."

Lillian slapped Maddox across the face again. "Women too," she said. "Absolutely retched. Retched, disgusting girl. Just when I thought you'd done enough, you sexualize women too. You're homosexuality is toxic to this bloodline."

"That's quite a close minded way of thinking, Aunt Lillian. Besides, it's not homosexuality if it's girls _and_ boys." Maddox murmured, earning her another strike from Lillian.

"So I heard you're betrothed now." Lillian jibed. "What foolish man would marry you? A disgusting little whore like you. You should've never been born, you are a devilish, godless child. I should've known my foolish little sister would produce such repulsive thing like you. Elle and Malcolm, both imbeciles. I was supposed to marry Malcolm, your stupid father. I was suppose marry the Kaylock name and gain all their riches. But Elle... my slut of a sister took him away from me. Took away my future. And now you. You should've died by the hands of the Quintin's Cult."

Maddox's eyes were lifeless—those golden eyes which were so usually bright with arrogance, confidence, and loftiness—were now dull with disdain and severe unhappiness. The entire time I noticed that Maddox never looked away from Lillian. This surprised me, Maddox being someone who rarely made eye contact. This was unusual. Lillian continued striking her, and the entire time she had her eyes fixed on Lillian's face.

I sighed. "I suppose now we should stop this ridiculousness." I said to Sebastian. I stepped out and cleared my throat loudly, catching Lillian's attention, Maddox's eyes shifted from Lillian to me, wide with surprise.

"Miss Younger." I said to her. "Lady Maddox and I have business to take care of, so please do not over stay. In fact, I would much prefer you leave immediately."

Lillian glared at me then at Maddox before releasing her and dusting off her dress. "Whatever, brat." She hissed. "Enjoy that whore of a child."

After Lillian left, Maddox had reverted back to her usual pompous demeanor. She reached up to touch the blood that seeped from the welts on her cheek, a result of Lillian's hand. "Whore this, and whore that, she sure is fond of that word..."

"What on earth has gotten into you?" I asked her. "Why in the name of all would you let her treat you this way? Even my own flesh and blood I would never, _ever_ allow them to dare lay a hand on me!"

Maddox laughed. "Shut up, Ciel Phantomhive. You couldn't possibly understand."

The look in her eyes gave away everything without her having to say anything more. I pictured Lillian, and then I tried to remember the image of Maddox's mother. They looked strikingly alike, the only difference being the eye color. Even when I had opened the door to Lillian earlier I had been taken aback for a moment because of the resemblance she had to Elle. That's when I realized why Maddox didn't dare lay a hand on Lillian. That's why she couldn't look away from Lillian, that's why she never fought back or said anything in defiance to Lillian.

I looked at the marks on Maddox's cheek and felt an enormous amount of anger rush through me. "You are pathetic." I told her. "Still being held back by your past, you're no better than she is." I couldn't begin to describe the disgust I had felt towards Maddox. She was weak.

My boldness faltered as fury lit Maddox's eyes as she grabbed two fistfuls of the collar of my coat and shoved me against the wall. Sebastian's eyes narrowed but I calmly held up my fist to stop him from punishing Maddox, despite the inner rage I had felt towards Maddox's action. Sebastian drew back but was clearly anxious and ready to attack if need be. I was better at hiding my anger than Maddox was.

"I don't want to hear that from you, Phantomhive." She snarled. "A fragile pretty boy like you doesn't have room to speak words like that to me. I could snap you like a twig if I wanted to."

"As well as my butler could to you, Maddox." I said with a smirk. "You seem to be forgetting we're both armed with the same weapon."

"Tch. As if that's suppose to scare me, you little coward." Maddox scoffed, shoving me away from her. "Let's just discuss the case, I don't have time for your childishness."

* * *

Sebastian had gone to get a first aid kit and to fetch Beatrice as well while Maddox and I discussed the abductions. She and I had both read through each one thoroughly already.

"All these kids are between the ages of 9 and 17." Maddox said.

"That's a bit of a random age range don't you think? The gender was varied as well, there is no preference of boys or girls." I replied.

"Can't be prostitution." She said. "Or anything of that nature, those cases... there's usually a specific age range, preference of gender, and are usually targeted on orphans or street kids."

"Eleven kids in total, all from the same neighborhood." I said. "There haven't been any others anywhere else so that neighborhood has to be the root of it all."

"Yeah, no shit." She hissed. I gave her a surprised look and even she herself look a little regretful at her coarse language. Maddox was a vulgar character but she was not one to use vulgar language.

"Then we'll go investigate there tomorrow." I said.

"Not tomorrow." She said.

"What?"

"I'm having afternoon tea with my... fiancé... with his family at his manor. I can't do it tomorrow." Maddox said, hesitating at the word fiancé as if it were something foreign for her to say. She said it with derision as well, to suggest it wasn't something she willingly wanted to do.

"Very well." I said, suddenly remembering that I had also made plans with Lizzy tomorrow as well. "The day after then. By the way, who's the unlucky man who you'll be spending the rest of your life with?"

Maddox opened her mouth to speak when Beatrice and Sebastian walked in. "Milady!" Beatrice said, running to Maddox with medical supplies. "What happened?"

Maddox pulled Beatrice aside and they began holding a private conversation, I leaned towards them and strained my ears to listen in.

"Lillian..." Maddox whispered to her.

"What? Did she follow you here? Why didn't you call for me?" Beatrice asked.

"I couldn't... I couldn't speak... she..."

"Master," Beatrice said to her sternly as she put a bandage over Maddox's cheek. "Why do let her get away with things like this? Why is it that she's the only one you absolutely refuse to hurt?"

"Beatrice!" Maddox hissed to her, then quickly quieted herself down. "Beatrice... you don't understand... when I look at her... all I can see is my mother. I simply... can't make myself raise a hand to her, no matter how much she hurts me."

My jaw went slack as I reached for my tea, no longer interested in the rest of the conversation. The way Maddox spoke of her mother was in no way sorrowful or caring. The mention of her mother made her voice thicken with lividness, she made it sound as if she hated both Lillian and her mother. Though I wasn't wrong about Maddox, she truly is pathetic. I'm beginning to now realize why the Queen hadn't made her the guard dog.

But along with her weaknesses I understand she has power that over looks it, and though she is not the guard dog, it certainly has gotten her this far hasn't it?


	8. Chapter 8

Beatrice came in my room, holding Ace in her arm, and pulled back the curtains. She set Ace down on my bed, waking up Gabriel and Louie who were in deep sleep right beside me.

"Good morning, my Dear Lady." Beatrice greeted, she opened her mouth to say more but she stopped when she realized I was already awake. "How long have you been awake, Milady?"

"Too long." I said, petting Ace when he came up to lick my face. "Beatrice, I don't care what it is, have Cook mix up the strongest concoction we've got."

Beatrice took a deep breath. "No... tea or... wine today, My Lady?"

"No." I said. "Liquor, vodka, whiskey, whatever we've got have him mix it together and pour it in a nice glass for me—"

"Dear Lady," Beatrice said. "You remember what Doctor Freud said... you can't drink like that anymore. You'll get severely ill like the previous time you tried—"

"Fine." I hissed. "Don't mix them. Just get me _something_ damn it."

Alois Trancy had come into my room in the middle of the night. I'm not sure how in god's name he did, he scurried right in under the watchful eye of Beatrice and my night staff. It wasn't for anything dangerous or important, he simply wanted to fool around again. And once he had left, I couldn't go back to sleep. I didn't know what to make of it, Alois knew where I lived and he knew how to get in and out as he pleased without getting caught. I thought of it only briefly, for I didn't think Alois or his pathetic little demon were any real threat to me. I'm just surprised Cook didn't warn me, perhaps he knew it was harmless and didn't think it important enough.

I went about my daily routine of training, reading, paperwork, drinking, sex. The usual. Around 2:30 pm Edward Midford had called to inform me he would be picking me up and around 3:30 he was here waiting in his carriage. I said my goodbye's to my staff, and Edward, Beatrice and I were on our way to the Midford Manor.

Edward had come in an open carriage, so the common people could see and admire us. He insisted on it, saying that it'd be good for the people to know that I've finally settled down. Though he didn't have to come in an open carriage, that was over kill. It was no secret, common people are obsessed with what's going on in the noble world, though it was never officially announced... word can get around pretty easily amoungst them.

"I can't believe you're wearing those atrocious, mutilated trousers. It's already improper enough for a lady to wear trousers in the first place, but to be showing that much leg as well... I wonder where your shame is." Edward said as he put his arm around me, nodding greeting to the common folk as I put my hand on his chest affectionately and doing the same; the both of us with fake smiles plastered on our faces. Only our staff knew how much we really disliked each other.

"You truly are gaudy." I said to him, Beatrice over hearing us and smiling with amusement. "This is absolutely—"

"I told you it would benefit us, no?" Edward said. "Look at them they love it."

"I took you for a man of honor, not one of showboatiness." I said.

"Showboatiness." Edward chuckled. "You completely made that up. Besides, I pride myself in my honor, which is why I'm doing this. It's to help you, I'm trying to help your reputation."

"There's nothing about my reputation to fix, you little—"

"Also, keep your little jibes to yourself in my home." Edward said threateningly. "I don't want your disgusting behavior rubbing off on my little sister."

"Such a doting brother. Your overwhelming protectiveness over your little sister is almost comical." I snorted. "Don't worry, Edward. I'll keep as much distance as I can between me and that little annoying, blonde, curly pig-tailed, two-pence worth faux-porcelain doll you call a sister."

I'm sure Edward would glare at me if he could. As he and I spoke to each other we would speak closely with endearing smiles on our faces, to make it look as though we were flirting, when in reality we were constantly insulting each other.

"Speak of my sister that way again and I'll—"

"You'll what?" I said with a laugh. "Shame me and my tailored short trousers that expose too much leg? Save it for our wedding day, Midford."

—

Upon arriving to the Midford Manor, Edward led me to the balcony were we would be having tea. Before opening the balcony doors he turned to me. "Like I said, don't you dare—"

"Yes, yes, I know, I know." I said with a dismissive wave of my hand. "I will not make any attempt to taint your cute, innocent little sister with my powers of sin."

Edward wasn't amused by my joke and turned back around to open the door, where I came face to face with who other than Ciel Phantomhive along with Elizabeth Midford.

Alarms were going off in my head and I was in a bit of shock and nearly asked Edward what on earth Ciel was doing here when I suddenly put the puzzle piece into place as I looked from Ciel to Elizabeth, Ciel looking just as shocked to see me as I was to see him.

Of course. This was out of my own carelessness, I forgot that most nobles stuck to the tradition of marrying their cousins, so naturally Ciel is betrothed to Elizabeth. How could I have been so stupid? If I could have thought of this earlier I would have most definitely not accepted Edward as my fiancé. And now, without thinking, I've just made myself Ciel's sister in law.

"Actually I think I'll cancel for this afternoon." I said, quickly turning back around to leave. "Sorry for such short notice, I'm sure you'll understand, I'll be leaving now—"

"Oh no you don't." Edward said, grabbing me. "You're staying right here, love."

I sighed in defeat and sat down across from Elizabeth and Ciel. "Unbelievable." I grumbled under my breath. "Of all the people..."

The look on Sebastian and Beatrice's faces were of pure amusement, I could tell they were both trying to stifle their laughter.

The entire time it was mostly Edward and Elizabeth talking about casual things, Ciel and I rarely spoke up or show enough interest to, unless Elizabeth would ask his opinion on something. I just sat there silently drinking down many cups of tea, wishing I were anywhere else but here. I had noticed that Elizabeth wasn't the same annoying little girl she was when I had first met her when we were kids. Of course she was still annoying, still a chatter box, but she had matured as the years went by. I was at least thankful that she's not as hyperactive as she used to be.

Edward had to leave for a moment to see what his father needed so now I was left alone with Ciel and Elizabeth.

"Maddox? If it's not to bold to ask, what happened there?" Elizabeth asked, gesturing with her finger across her cheek. I knew what she was talking about, the marks Lillian had left on my cheek when she hit me.

"I played too roughly with the dogs I suppose." I replied colorlessly. Ciel looked at me, knowing that I was lying.

"I see." She said.

"I'm going to use the restroom." Ciel said, getting up.

"Don't be long!" Elizabeth sang happily. "I'll miss you too much!"

I internally heaved at Elizabeth's foul and open affection towards Phantomhive. I turned my face away and coughed behind my fist, trying to get rid of the sickening feeling. I felt like I was either going to barf in my own mouth or throw myself over the railing of this balcony. Maybe both.

As soon as the door shut behind Ciel, the smile disappeared from her face. I shifted in my seat awkwardly, not wanting to be alone with this air head of a girl.

"Your dogs would never do that to you." She said to me.

"Pardon?"

"My parents told me that crazy aunt of yours broke out of the asylum yesterday. She did that didn't she? And you let her didn't you? My parents say that you refuse to defend yourself from her because—"

"Lady Midford," I said, gritting my teeth. "I understand you and your parents alike are curious souls. But perhaps you should tell your mummy and daddy to stop sticking their dirty little Midford noses where it does not belong."

Elizabeth glared at me. "They're going to be your mother and father in law, it certainly is their business."

"Not until I'm married it's not." I said. "Even then, my business will still continue to be _my_ business."

She pursed her lips, an angry look crossing her face. "Whatever." She spat. "By the way, don't think you'll be able to get away with stealing Ciel from me."

I accidentally sputtered my tea back into my cup and I began coughing violently, surprised by the very notion that Elizabeth was suggesting. "Wh-what on earth?!" I choked out.

"Don't play dumb, Maddox." She hissed. "I see the way you look at him."

I let out a laugh. "And in what way do you think I look at him?" I said with an amused smirk as I wiped my mouth with a handkerchief.

"You know!" She said. "I see the desire in your eyes when you look at him, I see the want and the longing!"

I did indeed find Ciel a very attractive young man but I had never thought anything more of it. I thought he was attractive, that is all there is. It's not as if I've tried to act upon that, as if I liked him and wanted romantic relations between he and I. In fact I was getting quite angry at the fact that Elizabeth thinks she can address me so rudely like this and accuse me of ridiculous things like this.

"Maybe you're confusing want and longing with derision and repugnance." I said. "I dislike Ciel more than I dislike you, I would not even dream of having relations with him even if he were the last noble alive. Now I suggest you keep that pretty little mouth shut before I shut it for you."

"Shut it for me, huh?" She smiled. "That's fine. How are you, Maddox? Are you still fooling around with those, what, 23 servants? Its only a matter of time before you catch some disease."

Before I could respond Edward and Ciel both returned at the same time.

"Oh just in time!" Elizabeth said cheerfully, switching back into her innocent act. "I was just asking Maddox how it was going back at her manor."

"Take a walk off a cliff, Elizabeth." I snarled at her. I wasn't going to let it go, I was far too riled up to let it go.

"Hey!" Edward said. "Don't—"

"You know I've always detested the tradition of marrying cousins." I said, eyeing Ciel and Elizabeth. "I wholeheartedly turned down a proposal from my own cousin as well. It seems I'm the only one who thought it a bit warped. This whole notion about 'keeping the bloodline pure' it's hogwash. And you know, my doctor has traveled around the world. He's quite experienced and he's done quite a bit of research. He's found that inbred marriages have a higher chance of producing defective children than non-blood related couples. Interesting isn't it? Charles II of Spain, remember him? The man who was physically disabled, his tongue so large he couldn't even talk, his jaw—the 'Hapsburg Jaw'—protruding so far he couldn't chew. The poor fool could barely walk let alone rule Spain. He was a result of inbreeding. Even our lovely Queen Victoria, there is a long line of males in her family with hemophilia which was also caused by intermarriages of the family. So, you can call me what you want, you can criticize me for what I am, but when the two of you end up having a child with perhaps a limb growing out of it's forehead to take after Phantomhive Manor you won't be laughing then will you?"

"Maddox I won't stand for you speaking to my sister with such ill-manner." Edward said. "If you do not cease then I will—"

"You're full of empty threats, Midford, you and the rest of your family." I said, nodding towards Elizabeth. "I can't recall a time where any one of you ever had the gall to stand up to a Kaylock. Try your knight in shining armor act elsewhere, I'm leaving."

Which is precisely what I did, I turned around with Beatrice at my side and left. Edward and Lizzy giving me angry looks, while Ciel couldn't have looked anymore indifferent.

* * *

 _ **BEATRICE**_

Silence filled the kitchen, the only sounds that could be heard were the slicing and chopping sounds that the knives made against the cutting board. I was helping Cook chop up vegetables so he could get a head start tomorrow for breakfast. Gabriel and Ace circled around us, watching us intently. We were the only people awake and it was clear the two dogs were bored.

"I give you my thanks, Miss Nicholas, for helping me out." Cook said.

"Well we all know how hearty of an appetite the Young Mistress has, best to get as much prepared as you can." I replied, I looked up to see Cook had paused from chopping vegetables to take a puff of his cigar. Annoyed, I quickly snatched the foul thing from his fingers and crushed it against a nearby ash tray. "She gets those smoking habits from _you_."

"She gets the _smokes_ from me, she got the habits from her father." He replied, eyeing the crumpled cigar with melancholy. "What's to give a shit about anyway? It's stress-relieving, and God knows she needs it."

I sighed. "Everyone knows."

"Where is the Lady anyway? Has she retired for the night?" He asked.

"Yes. But who knows for how long. Doctor Freud said he couldn't cure her insomnia, the best he could do was give her sleeping tablets and hope for the best." I said with discouragement.

"Poor girl, look how messed up she's got after the incident." Cook said. "Not even Doc can fix her."

"I wonder," I said with curiosity. "What was Milady like... you know... before I was here."

"Oh," He said. "She was a doll, I only started working for her parents a week before it happened, Peter could probably tell you more. But how I remember, she was the sweetest kid I'd ever met, cute and bubbly. Her hair was quite long back then too, it's weird to think about it now because I'm so used to seeing her short hair."

I smiled to myself as Cook went on to tell stories about Maddox's child self. I found it intriguing how she could've done a complete turn around like that. From what Peter and Cook tell me, when she was younger she was pure, kind, and generous. But from the moment I met her to now, I've only ever known her to be selfish, villainous, and immoral. And to think all it took was one traumatic experience to change her completely.

"So," Cook said. "How was this afternoon?"

"Oh," I said with a laugh. "Lady Kaylock made it very... interesting I suppose. She never fails to—"

I stopped myself as I felt the air around us change, I stood still and made sure I wasn't just imagining it. The room was filled with a new sensation, and it was only when I saw Ace and Gabriel sniffing the air thoughtfully that I knew someone else was here. And it wasn't someone familiar to the mansion. The two dogs began barking towards the doorway with viciousness as they bared their teeth.

I swiftly spun around with the knife still clutched in my hand, I saw a tall dark figure standing about a yard away from the doorway, hiding in the shadows with glowing fuchsia eyes. I called off the dogs and they obediently silenced themselves. Cook wasn't the least bit bothered, he just continued chopping. He probably knew this was going to happen.

"Sebastian." I called out sweetly. "The Mistress is not expecting guests."

Sebastian emerged from the shadows, smirking as his eyes returned to their regular crimson. "Your senses are very keen." He said. "You've matured since the last we've encountered with each other."

"Well," I said. "Things are different, I work for my dear Mistress now. A Kaylock maidservant who could not do this much is not worth her salt."

"You're even taking my phrases now are you?" He said with amusement.

"Why are you here Michaelis?" I replied.

"I am simply following orders." He said. "You can surely understand."

"Find what your looking for?" I asked sarcastically, I walked up to him and stroked his face with the flat of the knife I was holding. "I'm quite fond of you in this human form, it's very handsome."

"Thank you." He said with a calm voice, not phased by the knife that was dangerously close to him. "Your human form is quite nice as well. It's nice to get away from the underworld and stop looking so gruesome once in a while isn't it?"

"Speak for yourself." I snorted. "I am beautiful in both my human and my true form. This is quite a tempting face you have... it must drive women insane."

I saw my brother Elliott appear behind Sebastian. "Oh sister," Elliott said as he dreamily wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. "You know he doesn't care for women."

I looked back at Cook who still stood at the counter, he had long finished chopping vegetables and simply stood their watching us, eyes filled with laughter. It was true, Sebastian was more engaged with men, and the way he looked at his master, one could tell it wasn't just out of hunger.

"I don't care for that stiletto wearing nitwit." I said. "He reminds me too much of that redhead ninny Grell, plus he's quite ugly in his true form. You can have him, brother."

Elliott smiled as he slid his hands down, stroking Sebastian's arms gently and bringing his mouth closer to Sebastian's ear. "Yes, Sebastian you _are_ quite ugly." Elliott whispered, his lips brushing against Sebastian's earlobe. "But in this pretty human costume you have on, I could make an exception."

Sebastian smiled. "Oh, Elliott." He said as he turned his face to look at my brother. "I never thought I'd see the day where you would make advances on me. But no matter how tempted I am to accept, my devotion lies with the Young Master. I have a job to get done—"

"As my sister's devotion is to our Dear Mistress." Elliott said. "I said I _could_ make an exception I never said I _would_ , you disgusting thing. As you know, Michaelis, where she goes I go, so I have no choice but to be just as devoted. Two of us, one of you; I surely hope you found what your dear Lord Phantomhive sent you out to look for in the Kaylock Manor, because my sister and I cannot allow you extend your stay."

"Very well." Sebastian said calmly. "I know when I am not wanted. I shall show myself out. And yes, I have found what I was looking for."

He turned and left without another word. Elliott and I both looked at Cook.

"Yes indeed!" Cook said with a laugh. "I knew the Phantomhive demon was coming."

"Why didn't you inform us you little trickster!" Elliott exclaimed playfully.

"I knew you two would have it under control." Cook said, grinning.

I was wondering what Sebastian meant when he said he found what he was looking for, maybe things that his master could use against Lady Kaylock. Which brought me to question if he somehow got inside of the secret room that My Lady kept locked at all times. Nobody except Elliott and I knew what our Mistress kept inside of that room, it's nothing terrifying but it could very well destroy the Lady from the inside.


	9. Chapter 9

_**MADDOX**_

"And after church that night, we went home, and the next morning our boy was gone..." The woman who sat across from us said, breaking off into a sob. Her husband put his arm around her, attempting to comfort the distressed wife when he could barely keep it together himself. Ciel and I sat with apathy on our faces as we watched the Edwards couple cry. I sighed inwardly, taking a tired sip of the weak, cheap tea they had served us; Ciel hadn't even touched his.

We were at the home of the parents of the most recent child disappearance. Timothy Edwards, twelve years old. He had gone missing just last week. We had spoken to the parents of the ten other children who went missing, they all seemed to have the same story and were all connected in some way.

Since they're all from the same neighborhood they all had nearly the same daily routine; school, study, play, church. None of them had been kidnapped, the homes showed no sign of forced entry so they must have left by their own will. Their coats and shoes had been missing which backs up that they left on their own. The real question is why... and where did they go? Something else I noticed was that all the families were dirt poor, in debt, or having some sort of other money trouble.

"Don't worry Mrs. Edwards." I said encouragingly. "I'm positive we'll find your son in no time." Mrs. Edwards nodded, wiping her eyes. "Thank you." She said.

"Are you mad?" Ciel asked me once we had left the house.

"That's up for discussion." I replied, climbing into the carriage, Ciel sitting across from me.

"You never make promises you can't keep. Especially with clients." He said coldly.

"No, I'm pretty confident we can keep it." I said, smiling at him. The frown on his face setting in deeper as he eyed me with discontent.

"Since you feel like calling all the shots—"

"I do, thank you." I said with a widening grin. "You and I both know why the Queen assigned this case to us, so what we're going to do is we're going to be bait."

"Bait? We don't even fully know if they were kidnapped—no, actually there's no proof whatsoever that they were kidnapped at all! So what is there to bait, Maddox? Please enlighten me."

I sighed with impatience, rubbing the back of my neck. "Ciel, we really don't know until we get hands on. We're going to dress in commoner's clothing, and live a day as a peasant. We'll introduce ourselves as new to the neighborhood, with mother..." I pointed to Beatrice. "And father." I pointed to Sebastian. "All the traits of the missing children are the ones we will have, believe me Ciel I know this isn't just children walking out of their houses in the middle of the night just for kicks."

"What makes you so sure?" He said. "I only bait when there's something _to_ bait, right now what you are suggesting is that we play dress up with peasant's clothing—"

"Ciel, _Ciel_." I said, leaning forward. "If we do this, live a day as if we ourselves are Timothy Edwards, do everything he did before he disappeared; school, play, church, whatever these commoners do, we would _highly_ benefit."

"How on earth do you know this is going solve everything?" Ciel asked apprehensively.

"I just do, just trust me." I hissed. "You can look at my record Ciel—although there aren't many cases to begin with—there is not one case I've done that I haven't solved. Every decision I've made was out of a gut feeling and it has yet to fail me."

Ciel sighed and looked out the window with disinterest. "Come on." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "It _will_ work."

Ciel stared at me for a moment then snorted. "I'll take joy in your failure if this does nothing for us."

I smiled. "Not to worry, partner."

* * *

The day went about very excruciating, I had no idea how difficult it would be to act like a commoner. They walk, talk, act a different way than we do, but maybe it would be a lot easier for me if Ciel wasn't there to complain every three minutes.

"So?" Ciel said, once we had arrived to some shabby old cottage we were temporarily using as a home.

"So?" I replied as I removed my uncomfortable peasant shoes.

"I'm not seeing results. The only thing I'm seeing is a bunch of smelly illiterate common people running around in dirt." Ciel said, looking out the window and watching as the neighborhood kids played.

"The day isn't over yet." I said to Ciel. "We still have church, remember? We need to pray away the debt that moving here cost us."

"Do you honestly think it's the church." Ciel snorted. "If it wasn't the school, the neighbors, then what makes you think it's the church?"

"That it wasn't the school or the neighbors." I said.

Later that night we attended the local church. It wasn't anything special, the building itself was old and looked just as architecturally hopeless as the rest of this destitute neighborhood. Once I had entered I was already beginning to have an unsettling feeling. I don't know why but I was going to be watching everyone here very closely.

We walked in—Sebastian, Beatrice, Ciel and I—and were almost immediately greeted by the pastor.

"Hello!" He said happily. "New faces here to our humble house of God, are you new here?"

"Yes." Beatrice replied. "We've just moved in about three houses down."

The pastor looked from Beatrice to Sebastian. "Are these... your...?" He said slowly, as his eyes set upon me and Ciel, giving a look of peculiarity.

"We married early." Sebastian said politely, noticing the expression on the pastor's face. "Yes, these are our children."

"What a beautiful pair you have." He said, grinning down at us. "What might your names be?"

"I am Anna and this is my younger brother Robert." I said, gesturing to Ciel.

"My name is David. Pastor David." He replied. "I hope you enjoy our place of worship like we do. I actually do a group session with the children so you can stay with me, you parents can go through those main doors over there with Father John."

Sebastian and Beatrice both look at us with uncertainty but reluctantly nodded and followed David's direction, leaving us alone with the pastor. He turned to us with a wide grin. "So," he said. "Before service starts is there anything you would like us to pray for?"

Perfect! Now there was no doubt in my mind that the uneasy feeling I was having about the church was rightfully so, this is a good opportunity to truly become bait. "Yes." I said, looking the Pastor straight in the eye. Five seconds of eye contact was all I needed, that's all. "Our family has been having money troubles as of recently, especially with moving and such. I'm afraid our mother and father are biting off more than they can chew. It's quite vexatious."

I wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying to the pastor, trying to keep eye contact with the fool was the only one of my worries. Whenever I was about to reach five seconds, his eyes would shift or break contact. Whether it be purposefully or subconsciously, I was beginning to lose patience. It was my own way of digging for information but it is also very easy to lose grasp of it on the other person's part.

"Vexatious... what a wide vocabulary." The pastor said with a chuckle.

Ciel flashed me a look of anger and I quickly realized I should've thought more before speaking. I am supposed to be a young commoner who can't afford proper education. Usually I wouldn't be so careless.

"Ah... yes. I like to use big words to seem more mature." I said as I gave Ciel an apologetic smile. "Don't mind me."

"Anyway," David said. "Service is about to begin."

* * *

As we sat through the slow hours of church service I was beginning to lose hope. There was nothing here which indicated any suspicious activity going on in this church, and I saw Ciel beginning to get angry that he had wasted his efforts on something that only I was determined in doing.

"I hope you're satisfied with yourself." Ciel whispered to me, leaning in to make sure no one else could hear us, I knew that the close proximity between us was something he was not comfortable with. "This was a complete—"

"Waste of your time, I know." I whispered back with a sigh, frowning that we had gotten no where on this case. "I was so sure... it doesn't make sense..."

After the service David stopped us at the door. "Robert, Anna, I would like to see you privately after everyone has left."

Ciel and I both looked at each other, his face crossing with disappointment and mine with triumph. This was it, now we both knew for sure it was the church.

"It is to my understanding your family is in quite a bind." David said.

"Oh, yes indeed sir. Quite the bind." I added a little too enthusiastically.

"Here at the church we like to give as much as possible to families in need. How would you like you surprise your parents with a nice wad of cash huh? One that can get you out of debt. It's the only reason the church collects money, so we can help out others." He said.

"We would love that Pastor David." Ciel said.

The pastor smiled. "Come at midnight, come alone. That way in the morning they can wake to a nice surprise!"

I grinned. "Of course."

* * *

"We will have to come along." Sebastian said, sifting through a basket as he and Beatrice prepared dinner.

"Come along!" I said, throwing up my arms. "For what? Some wrinkly old church people? We'll be fine." I paused to look over at Ciel who sipped his tea slowly and stared down at his peasant clothes with disgust. "Or _I'll_ be fine at least."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ciel said, glaring up at me.

"Actually," I said. "Sebastian, Beatrice, I think I'll go alone. It'll be quick, I can handle myself."

Ciel stood up. "You are _not_ going alone." He said.

"How nice that you are worried about my well being, Phantomhive." I said with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't care for your well being." Ciel said. "You have the gall to outwardly express that you think I'm weak, I am simply proving you wrong."

I snorted. "Proving me wrong? What are you, five? I think you're weak because you _are_ weak."

"You are stepping on thin ice, Kaylock." Ciel growled. "I'm perfectly capable—"

"Thin ice!" I laughed. "Just look at yourself Ciel, honestly. You are just this scrawny boy with asthma who can't run two steps without wheezing, your butler does literally everything for you, even now you look like you're about to start crying because the clothes you're wearing aren't made from the finest silk. You physically can't handle yourself, Phantomhive. You have nothing going for you!"

"As if you do?!" He exclaimed.

"You're going to hold me back!" I said. "Do you honestly think I want to have to babysit you on every single case? You're going to get us both killed."

His hands tightened into fists as he gritted his teeth. "I won't stand for you belittling me." He growled. "Do you think you go without flaws? Sex addicted, burying yourself in alcohol, thinking you can do anything and everything. I'm tired of you calling me weak, you're the weak one. I don't know about you, Maddox, but I do not prefer to partner with people who let crazy old ladies beat the living day lights out of them. I'll remind you that there's a reason I am chosen as the Queen's guard dog—"

"SHUT UP! GUARD DOG THIS, GUARD DOG THAT, I DON'T _CARE_!" I screamed, shoving past Ciel and throwing his tea cup against the wall, the porcelain shattering upon contact. I tried to resist every effort I wanted to make to punch him in the face, taking deep breaths and attempting to calm myself down.

The worst part was that he was right. I'm worse than he is, I'm weak. That is why I am not the guard dog. I hate Ciel Phantomhive, I hate him for being right and I hate myself for letting him get to me like this.

"Beatrice, get me some wine." I sighed, turning away from Ciel so I didn't have to look at him. _Again with the alcohol, I really am pathetic._

She got me a glass and I sipped it tenderly. " _Fine_ , come with me then." I hissed, still not turning around. "I don't care. There's still the issue of whether Beatrice and Sebastian should also come."

"The pastor said to come alone." Ciel said calmly. "But they can still wait outside, so they'll at least be close."

I reached for my gun and spun it around my finger. "If you can handle being apart from your precious butler."

Ciel shot me another glare. "What is the sense in buying a horse if you don't intend to ride it?"

I knew what he was talking about, I've made a contract with Beatrice yet I hardly rely on her. It's to the point where I even poke fun at Ciel for relying on his butler from hell even the slightest bit. The fact of the matter is that I'm too able for my own good.

"I'm not here to go by your gut feeling," Ciel said. "I want to go in with a purpose. Whether you want to admit it or not, we are going to need Sebastian and Beatrice at some point during the night. Two sixteen year olds with hand guns isn't enough to—"

"I'm not sixteen yet." I said. "My birthday isn't until—"

"Goodness, just be quiet!" Ciel hissed.

"We'll be _fine_!" I said. "Get in, prove that it's the church behind it all, then get out. Easy! Doesn't that sound good? Tell him it sounds good, Beatrice."

"It sounds quite good Lord Phantomhive." Beatrice said, smiling.

Ciel rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"Young Master," Sebastian piped up. "Perhaps you should rest since it begins at midnight. You will surely be burdened going on a mission with no sleep—"

"Jesus, what are you, his mother?" I said with a mocking laugh.

"Yes, Sebastian, I suppose I should get some rest." Ciel replied, ignoring my remark. "Sleep is such a valuable thing, but Maddox here wouldn't be able to understand that now would she?"

My jaw tightened at Ciel's jibe. "How do you know about my insomnia?"

"The same way you know about my asthma." He said.

"Doubtful." I snorted. My insomnia wasn't in my personal files, someone must have told him. The only person I know of who would do something like that is Beth. She has a big mouth and doesn't know when to shut it, I had considered for months if it were better just to let her go but either way she will be severely punished for this.

* * *

Sebastian watched me as I watched Ciel sleep. "Jealous?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Very." I said. I liked to watch people while they slept, mainly because I hardly got any sleep myself. I always want to put an image in my head of what real sleep looks like—deep, peaceful, uninterrupted slumber. It must be nice. And Ciel especially... he looks very... _cute_ when he was asleep. I couldn't help but think about what a waste it was. An honest to god _waste_ that such sweet looks were placed upon this arrogant boy.

I tried many times to look into his eyes—or eye—to find out what he was all about, but that was the thing. I never saw him without that eye patch of his that covered his contract seal, and I found that him having it interferes with my ability to see into his past. It was odd, because I didn't know I needed to see both eyes in order for it to work. It put me at ease though, maybe whatever he went through is best left unknown.

I reached up and pressed my palm to the side of my forehead where my own Faustian symbol was. I wondered what it looked like, I haven't looked at myself for maybe six years so I didn't even know what I currently looked like let alone what the symbol looked like. I could very well just looked at the back of Beatrice's hand to see it, but I want to know what it looks _on_ me. The brand that would be with me until the end of my life.

I also wondered if I would ever be ready to look in the mirror again.

Sebastian and Beatrice both pulled out their pocket watches at the same time. "Eleven-fifty." They both said.

"Ten till." I sighed. "Let's go then."

I made sure to leave the spot where I had been seated so Ciel wouldn't know that I watched him. After Sebastian woke him up we all went the short walk to the church.

"Got your weapons?" I asked Ciel as we made it to the large double doors of the church. He nodded. I myself had two handguns and a large knife if a situation should arise where I needed them.

We entered inside, closing the doors behind us, separating ourselves from our demonic servants. The main room was empty and silent, so we entered through another set of doors to a different room which was just as hollow. Ciel looked extremely apprehensive, and I had to admit so did I. It was too quiet. I placed my hand on my holster, readying myself to attack at any moment.

"Hello?" I called. "Pastor David? It's uh... Anna and... Robert."

"This isn't right." Ciel said to me as he looked around. "Let's go back and get Sebastian and Be—"

I couldn't hear anything else Ciel had said, a large hand had reached out from seemingly thin air and cupped a wet cloth over my face. I thrashed about and resisted the best I could, I knew what was happening, everything was becoming fuzzy. I drunkly reached under my clothes and took out my knife, blindly swinging it until I had lodged it into something... or someone. A strong chemical scent filled my nose and mouth, burning and preventing me from getting any real air, I heard a scream of pain and I saw David's face before passing out.

 _This was a bad idea. Nice going Maddox._ Was my last thought before going unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

I jerked awake, looking around wide eyed like a wild animal, not knowing where I was, I couldn't even see clearly quite yet. The second I awoke I was quickly reminded of our mission and I thrashed around like a mad man, swinging my fists and legs until my left fist came into contact with someone's throat.

"Ow! What's gotten into you?!" I heard a familiar voice choke out.

"Ciel?" I asked, blinking several times and looking over to find Ciel sitting next to me.

"They drugged us." He said.

I looked around to find we were in a large metal cage in a bare room. The place looked as if it were underground judging from the dirt walls and floors. There were more metal cages around us, the cages seemed to be placed in a circle and in the middle of the circle was a large bonfire; the only source of light in the entire room. There were some empty cages but the ones that were closer to us there were kids in them. And not just any kids, it was the eleven missing children that were reported in the neighborhood.

"We're here." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Where is 'here'?" Ciel asked.

"I don't know..." I said. I turned to look at the kids in the cage next to ours, I knew all their faces from the pictures in the reports, but seeing them now was much different than seeing them in their photographs. They were dirty and lifeless looking, but I was surprised to find that they didn't look any skinnier. Sure they were covered in mud and looked like garbage... but they also looked well fed. They're being fed regularly.

"Hey," I whispered to the next cage. 17 year old Rosie Dale, missing for three weeks, who was closest to the edge of the cage and was the only one who could hear us, looked up at me with tired eyes. "Do you know where we are?"

"Church's underground dungeon." She murmured. "You're here because they think you've committed a crime, they think going behind your parents' backs for the sake of money is a sin. Greedy children are sinful children, so now we must atone. They plan to collect more of us then kill us all at once, a sacrifice to Satan himself."

I snorted. "Unbelievable." I said to Ciel. "A bunch of self-righteous crazies killing children just for the hell of it."

Rosie looked up at me, I could tell what was going through her mind, she wondered why I wasn't crying or screaming or panicking in the slightest bit. I, a stranger in her eyes who had just woken up in a cold cage and had been told that I was to be a scapegoat, was not phased in the slightest bit. Treating the situation coolly as if it were nothing and remaining completely calm.

I opened my mouth to assure her that we were going to save her but Ciel elbowed me in the rib and shook his head. "Keep your arrogance to yourself." He said.

"You're one to talk." I snorted.

There was the sound of a door opening on the other side of the room and the kids jumped, their eyes widening.

"Hello!" A deep voice bellowed. A large man stepped around the bonfire and placed himself right in front of our cage. "Are you the brother and sister? I'll be, you two look nothing alike."

The man was fat and unsightly, and he sounded as if he'd breathed in smoke for the past twenty years, smelled like it too. I scrunched my nose as he approached us. The familiar scent of cigars wafted up to my nose, mixed with the scent of decay.

"Not gonna talk are ya?" He asked looking from me to Ciel. Two more men appeared behind him but said nothing and acted if we weren't there. "The boss says you two are special, so you get special treatment. My name's Robert by the way, just like you." He said, pointing to Ciel.

Robert unlocked the cage and stepped inside, closing it behind him. My senses instantly sharpened as soon as I heard the click of the cage door, knowing that this was a good opportunity to escape and fetch Beatrice. I watched as Robert paced before us, my eyes following his every single move, calculating, already formulating multiple strategies that could benefit me.

"You two are quite the lookers." Robert said with a perverse grin that made my stomach churn. "Such a shame that such beautiful creatures get sacrificed."

"So what, are we just scapegoats?" Ciel asked.

Robert smiled and came forward. "Very valuable scapegoats according to the boss. You should deem yourselves lucky, soon we'll take you out of this dirty cage to a nice room. Is there anything you would like? Candy, juice, bread—?"

"A smoke." I said before I had time to hesitate, I saw Ciel roll his one showing eye. "Gimme a smoke."

Robert gave a hardy laugh, reaching in his back pocket to pull out a cigar. "I wondered if young people were still smoking these days." He said, handing it to me.

I took it between two fingers and held it up expectantly to him, waiting for him to light it. "Ah, yes how rude of me." He said as he lit a match. I raised the smoke stick to my lips and stepped closer to him as he brought the small flame closer and lit the thick cigar.

"How's that?" He asked. I inhaled the tobacco then blew the smoke out, instantly feeling relaxed and self assured. I paused for a moment, looking at the cigar, then without a moment to spare I leaped forward and grabbed the back of Robert's head, bring it down as I raised the cigar up. I saw a moment of shock cross his face but before he could even react I shoved the butt of the cigar far into his eye, pressing it and crushing it against him until I knew he would be at a disadvantage. Blood trickled from his eye onto my fingers, and I couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. Drawing blood from someone gave me a sense of dominance and contentment, it gave me power. I joyfully drank in the sight of the pain clear on his face, there was nothing that put me in a better mood than watching the suffering of scum like him.

"OW, SHIT! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Robert let out a scream and fell back against the cage, cradling his eye. Without hesitation I jumped forward and planted my feet firmly in his ribs, kicking him as hard as I could. Ciel stepped forward and kicked him hard in the jaw, to the point where I'd thought I heard a cracking sound. He let out another scream and the two other men immediately rushed forward, entering the cage.

Ciel and I both stepped back and simultaneously reached for our guns, but then realizing that we didn't have our coats. I patted myself down, knowing that I had a knife strapped to my leg under my pants, but that was gone too. Every weapon I was carrying was missing, and I assumed the same about Ciel by the look on his face.

 _They took our..._

The two men came forward and subdued us, striking us until we were unable to fight back. My body throbbed as I felt bruises forming on my body where their large fists implanted into me.

Robert let out a struggled laugh, attempting to pull himself up. "You thought we were that stupid did you? That we wouldn't confiscate your weapons?"

"Well, of course." Ciel snorted, earning him a punch in the stomach. It was a serious situation but I couldn't help but bite my lip to keep from laughing at his expense.

"I'll do you both a favor and let this slide." He said. "Since the boss likes the two of you, so consider yourselves blessed."

He leaned against the bars of cage and let out a breath. "Take them to their room, and remember to lock the door after you leave." He commanded to the two other men. "And you," he said, pointing to me. "Expect to be taken to the boss soon, this won't go unpunished."

* * *

"Are you daft?!" Ciel shouted as soon as we were left alone in a small windowless room with only one bed. "A _cigar_ in his _eye_?"

"Oh hush!" I said dismissively. "Don't be so bland. Be excited! Someone got a cigar in their eye, now it's a party!"

Ciel have me an icy glare with his one blue eye that wasn't covered by the eye patch. "Stupid girl. Everything's a joke to you." He murmured under his breath.

My smile disappeared, Ciel is always so quick to bring down my mood. "I wouldn't be so quick to insult me." I said as I reached in my pocket and pulled out a gun.

Ciel's eye widened as he stared at me with a mixture of confusion and fury. "What—how did you—? _When_ did you—?"

"I'm quite a talented pick pocket if I do say so myself." I said as I handed him the gun. "It's not something I'm proud of but it does come in handy."

Ciel looked at the gun then back up at me, then he held out his hand to give me the gun back. "No, no, you need it more than I do." I said, raising up the palms of my hands and pushing the gun back towards him. Ciel narrowed his eye at me, clearly discontent with my answer.

"Oh no it's not because I think you're weak." I said. "I mean—well... _yes_ you _are_ weak—but they're going to come and get me soon. That means they're also going to send someone to check on you. So while I'm gone you can find a way to get out and—"

"Okay, yes, I know." He said with an irritated tone in his voice. "Don't over explain such simple things."

I pursed my lips. "Ciel, if you are tired of me calling all of the shots then I suggest you start making use of yourself and coming up with better ideas if it really bothers you that much."

"I don't need to hear that from a second rate noble like you." He said. "I know what I'm doing."

"Really?" I asked. "Because for someone who was chosen as the Queen's one and only guard dog, you don't really seem to be doing much of _anything_."

"Excuse me?" He said. " _You_ are the one who insisted on this, _you_ got us into this, so pardon me! Pardon _me_ because I can't seem to do my work properly like this because this isn't the way I do it at all! This all could have been much easier if things had been done _my_ way!"

"Blah, blah, blah, my way! My way!" I said, making my voice high pitched and over exaggerated in an attempt to mock Ciel. "Do you hear yourself? Just be quiet and put that gun back in your pocket before I change my mind and shoot you in the face with it."

"Hah!" He said with a pompous laugh. "Looks like Midfords aren't the only one filled with empty threats are they?"

I gritted my teeth. _Damned light weight, stupid son of a—_

Before I could open my mouth to retort I was cut off by the sound of the door being unlocked and two more strange large men stepping into the compact room.

"Come on little girl." One of them said as he roughly grabbed my arm and began to tie a rope around my wrists. "You're coming with me to see the boss."

* * *

Since my hands were tied, I had nothing to soften the fall when the man threw me onto the floor of what seemed like an old living room with a couch and two cushioned seats. I suppose it was somewhat luxurious by a commoner's standard, but in no way did I myself find it even the least bit appealing.

"Seems like you put a lot of effort into this underground rat space." I commented as soon as the man left, I was still left stomach down on the ground, unable to help myself up, and every word I said my chin would bump the floor. Before me sat Pastor David, with a self content smirk on his face.

"What is this?" David said, pondering. "Such a disrespectful tone. Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?"

"Be quiet, stupid man. You reek of inferiority." I said boredly.

"Inferiority? You talk different than you did before, Anna." He said. "You have this regal air about you, why is that? I can also sense your purity. But purity means nothing at this point. The sins you have committed are unforgivable." _Purity? What on earth?_

He reached over to his table and took a wine bottle, popping off the cork and pouring it into a glass. He walked over to me and dragged me up by my shirt and placed me on the couch, then tilted my chin up as he poured a bit of the wine into my mouth.

I almost immediately spat it out onto the floor, coughing and sputtering as I had accidentally swallowed a bit of it. My taste buds rejected the foul wine almost instantaneously.

"Just as I thought." David said as he stared at the wine dripping off of my chin. "This is the finest, richest wine anyone of my average social standing could ever possibly get their hands on. Yet you spit it out as if it were a burden on your part. Only aristocrats can afford to get wine finer than this one I have here. I imagine someone living in a lower middle class neighborhood who's parents are in debt would have never tasted anything better than this. Is your name really even Anna? And that boy, he's not really your brother is he?"

"You got me." I said with a shrug. The entire time he was talking I had been trying to untie the rope behind my back that bound my wrists. Rope as thick as the one they used on me didn't bind very well so it's easy for my slender and nimble fingers to get around it, and I could feel it finally getting loose. "He's actually my father."

"Don't play games, stupid girl!" He hissed, slapping me across the face. The rope was now no longer binding me so I took the chance and I pounced on the man, digging my fingers deep into both his eyes so Robert wouldn't feel so bad about having a cigar in one of his. "I never participate in games that I don't plan on winning." I said a wide grin as my fingers dug into the soft flesh.

David let out a yell and smashed the wine glass against the side of my face that he had slapped not long ago. I kept from flinching but I could feel the sharp, stinging pain of the glass digging into my skin.

"Weak old man." I hissed as I punched him across the face, my fingers drenched in the blood from his eyeballs. "You think you can beat me? You ought to know your place." I grabbed the wine bottle and smashed it on the floor. "With this weak, unsavory wine." I said. With the wine bottle now sharp and jagged, I plunged it deep into David's heart.

"Oi! Did you hear that ruckus in the boss's room?" I heard someone outside the door say.

"Should we see what's going on?"

I quickly stood up and pushed one of the chairs against the door to buy me some time. I ran over to the pastor's desk, opening the drawers to find two pistols. _Perfect._

I heard heavy footsteps near the door. I checked both the pistols and found that they were both fully loaded and I grinned to myself.

 _Let's hope that weakling Ciel actually follows through on his part._

 _ **CIEL**_

I stepped over the man's body with the gun still in my hand and looked out into the hallway. It was completely empty. I heard lots of shattering glass and noise further down the hallway and there was no doubt in my mind that Maddox was behind it all. I wondered if she would be alright. Despite all the gloating she does about her physical health and her combat training, I was curious if anything of that actually went to use. Maddox is still a small girl, just with an over inflated sense of self assurance, so how much damage could she possibly do? Especially against full grown men.

"Sebastian." I said. "I order you to come here this instant!"

I waited for a moment but nothing happened. How far underground are we? How long will it take him to get here? I needed to find a window immediately.

I heard more footsteps and noise getting louder and closer, everyone was heading down this way. My first priority was finding a hiding spot. I went down the hallway in the opposite direction of the where the noise was coming from and found a slim opening in the rock wall in a dark corner that I could hide in. I slipped in it quietly and waited.

The steps were getting louder and more urgent, it sounded like a stampede. I peeped out of the opening in the wall to see that Maddox had just skidded around the corner with a smug smirk on her face and was running down the direction that I went. I was amazed at Maddox's endurance and her athleticism, proving my earlier concern wrong, and she had put a great deal of distance between her and the men chasing her.

Once I saw that she was about to run past me I extended out my arm and pulled her into the small space with me. It was an extremely tight squeeze, the both of us pressed against each other with barely any room to breathe.

"Ciel!" She said, gasping.

"Be quiet." I whispered to her, covering her mouth with my hand. We both stood still and held our breath until we saw the stampede of men pass by us. Once they were far enough that they wouldn't hear us I began to relax, letting out a small sigh.

Maddox reached up and took my wrist, removing my hand from her mouth. "There's going to be more." She said. "We only have so many bullets, Ciel."

"Sebastian will be here soon." I said. "We can wait here until then."

Maddox let out a sigh and nodded. An extremely awkward silence followed, Maddox and I despised each other, so being pressed together like this in such a small space with little breathing room wasn't an ideal situation for either of us to be in. I looked up and jumped a bit when I found that her vibrant golden eyes were staring straight at me fixedly.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Where else am I supposed to stare, Ciel!" She scoffed, turning her face away from me. "Tch. In this suffocating space."

Even in the dark I could see her eyes clearly, golden and glimmering, I found it hard to wrap my head around how someone can have such brilliant eyes. It was unlike anything I've seen before. Sure there's Sebastian, his eyes glow sometimes... but not like this. Her bright eyes would be the first thing to take anyone's breath away. The Kaylock's were known to be a beautiful family, I've even experienced it for myself when I saw the photos of Elle and Malcolm Kaylock, Maddox's parents. Two beautiful people who came together and... dare I say... produced a beautiful child. But in the eyes of a Phantomhive, it's beauty well wasted. Kaylocks only ever did anything out of jealousy, and I'm standing face to face with another generation of their foolishness.

I saw the large cuts on the side of Maddox's face. "What happened there?" I asked, reaching my hand up without thinking.

"Don't touch!" She hissed, slapping my hand away. "They're still open, you could give me an infection! Goodness I can't keep standing here, how far back does this hole go?"

Maddox began sliding forward, deeper into the opening we were in. "There's a door back here!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Why on earth would there be—" I heard a gun shot that sounded frighteningly close, seeing a flash of light as a bullet just barely whizzed by my face, nicking my cheek.

"Bloody hell!" Maddox shouted. I turned my face to see a man peering into the opening. "I found them, boys!" He shouted. I grabbed my gun and shot him in the head, more of them had turned around and were making their way back to us.

"Ciel!" Maddox shouted. "What's going on?"

"Stay there!" I yelled, slipping out of the opening and beginning to shoot down each man that turned the corner, one by one.

"Stay there my rear end!" She shouted, I heard her move then I heard a gasp. "Um... oh. Alright I'll stay here. I think I'm a bit stuck..."

I rolled my eyes and continued shooting, hoping furiously that Sebastian would hurry up before my bullets ran out.

 _ **MADDOX**_

A piece of my trousers had gotten caught on a jagged rock that stuck out from the inside of the wall of the small opening I was in and I struggled to escape it. I knew time was running tight, we would be in big trouble if I don't manage to get out of this quickly.

I heard shouts and guns shots, but it didn't obscure me from hearing more footsteps, but they were coming from a different direction. Panicked, I forced myself through and managed to get free, though the jagged rock had torn the thigh of my trousers.

I slipped out of the opening and saw that more men were coming up on the opposite side of the hallway behind Ciel but he hadn't heard them.

It was fast, it was a moment's decision that had to be made. All at once, I saw the ceiling above us begin to crumble and knew that Beatrice and Sebastian were making their way through. But they won't make it fast enough, one of the men behind Ciel had a gun. He pointed it to Ciel's back and I knew that within the next second something needed to be done.

My thoughts rattled in my head within that slow second. If I wait until Beatrice gets here it'll be too late. If I try to shoot the man it'll be too late. If I try to strategize anything at all... it will be too late! I didn't have time to analyze or think at all.

Within that next second, as if it were happening in slow motion, I found myself running directly infront of the bullet that had been fired, putting myself between it and Ciel. I felt a strong pain pierce through me and I saw the faces of Sebastian and Beatrice.

They didn't make it in time. It was too late, I was right. I was more shocked at myself than I was angry at them for taking so long.

 _What have I done._

 _ **CIEL**_

I turned to see that Sebastian and Beatrice had both crashed in through the ceiling, and that same moment I heard a gun shot behind me. I twisted around, and to my own shock I saw Maddox fall forward, blood beginning to pool around her.

My eyes widened. "What... what on earth..." I whispered.

"Milady!" Beatrice cried, kneeling down beside Maddox's body.

Sebastian took care of the men that were left over and returned to my side. "Are you alright Young Master?" He asked me.

I nodded vacantly. "Yes... is... is _she_ alright?" I said, looking down at Maddox.

Beatrice flipped her over onto her back and she gave us a weak grin. "This hurt a lot more than I thought it would." She muttered, clutching her side.

I stared down at her in shock as Beatrice began uttering a string of apologies to her. "Oh my Dear Lady I am deeply sorry for not coming in time to stop this. I am a poor excuse for a servant I do not deserve the title of a Kaylock maid, I failed miserably I am not worth my own salt! Oh Dear Lady I cannot explain in words—!"

Maddox let out an irritated yelp. "Beatrice, shut up!" She said. "Get it together for Christ's sake."

Beatrice immediately sat up straighter and regained her composure. "Yes Mistress." She said obediently.

"Gracious this hurts..." Maddox groaned.

"Let's... let's take you to my manor and call a doctor." I said.

"No..." she said. "I want to go to my manor."

"Are you insane?" I said. "Don't be so stupid! Your manor is too far out in the countryside, mine is closer."

"No!" She repeated. "I only trust my doctor!"

"Milady please don't strain yourself." Beatrice said, stroking her hair. "We can call Doctor Freud out at Lord Phantomhive's manor."

There was still the feeling of unnerving astonishment lingering inside of me. I still had a hard time believing what had just happened, as if it were a dream.

Maddox Kaylock. A condescending and self centered girl, who as far as I know has only done anything for her own benefit, and values a single strand of her own hair more than she values anyone else...

She willingly jumped in between a bullet and I.

 _I... I don't understand that!_


	11. Chapter 11

**_MADDOX_**

 _"What do you want? More than anything in the whole world, what do you want?" She asked, gently running her fingers through my hair. My head lay in her lap as I picked the petals off of a red rose. Her curly teal hair moved with the wind, the petals I had already picked off of other roses began to sift and move on the ground._

 _"I don't know, more money?"_

 _"You already have so much money, Maddie."_

 _I clicked my tongue in irritation._ _"Stop calling me Maddie."_

 _She ignored me. "Besides money, what else do you want?"_

 _"A snow leopard."_

 _She laughed. "A snow leopard? Don't you already have a tiger, sweet girl?"_

 _"_ _He belongs to Aleksandra, I am not in ownership of him._ _"_

 _"Maddie—er, Maddox—stop thinking of all these superficial wants, dig deeper. Something you've never had before. Perhaps a happiness of some form, perhaps a family, perhaps... perhaps love?"_

 _"_ _Love? Is this a joke?_ _What on earth do I need that for?_ _"_

 _"Love brings out the best in someone like you, sweet girl. It is gentle, it is kind, and it is warm. I want to you to experience it."_

 _"_ _Don't be ridiculous._ _Love doesn't solve my cases for me, it doesn't do my work for me, it doesn't pay my expenses or clean my mansion. As far as I'm concerned, I have no real use for frivolous things like love."_

 _"What...why_ _are you like this_ _, Maddie?"_

 _"_ _Stop calling me Maddie, I'm not a kid anymore._ _"_

 _"What I would give if we could just hold you one last time..."_

 _"_ _Are you crying? Stop that_ _._ _"_

 _"If I could make you one more crown..."_

 _"_ _You're allergic, it'd only be troublesome. I don't need you to keep babying me._ _"_

 _"Maddie your father and I miss you very much. And someone else—"_

 _"_ _Shut up. I'm leaving now._ _"_

 _"_ _Madd_ _—"_

 _"_ _G_ _oodbye."_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes into slits as I extended my arms to stretch and gave a heavy sigh. Stretching my whole body I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and flinched, I looked down at my covers and realized that I wasn't in my room and this wasn't _my_ bed I was laying in.

"You're awake." Ciel said, I practically flew out of the bed as soon as I saw him sitting across from me.

"The... the case!" I said. "What happened to—"

"Everything is worked out." He said. "We contacted the authorities, the children have been freed, everything is fine. Doctor Freud came over here and patched you up."

"Oh..." I said, letting out a laugh. "Well that's nice. It went a little less smoothly than I thought but—"

"Shut _up_." Ciel murmured.

" _Excuse_ me?" I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Stop joking as if nothing happened." He said coldly, looking up at me with his one blue eye and his judgmental, frosty gaze.

"What are you talking about Phantomhive." I replied with disinterest. "I really don't get you—"

"You... I don't get _you_ , Maddox!" Ciel said, startling me. "Why... why in god's name did you take that bullet for _me_?"

My mouth formed into a tight line as I slowly came to the realization. _I... I did take a bullet for him didn't I?_

I clearly knew what I'd done, but I thought maybe I'd imagined it, maybe it was a dream. It didn't seem real at all and I had a hard time believing that I would do such a thing.

"Oh that..." I snorted. "Honestly you're such a light weight, imagine if _you'd_ been shot instead, you're so weak your body would deteriorate. Just be happy I took it at all! I could've very well not taken it, Phantomhive—"

"Exactly my point." Ciel said. "So why take it in the first place. Even I am not so noble that I would put my life at stake for anything or anyone other than myself."

"I..." I couldn't say I don't know... but I really don't know. I don't know! It was a spur of the moment adrenaline rush... it was spontaneous and I did it without even thinking. But why would someone like me do that for someone like him? If anything I should've let him take the bullet!

A brief thought appeared in my head of when Ciel and I were in that small space. Such a cramped space for the two of us, we were pressed against each other so close that I could feel his breath on my face. I swore that I'd caught him staring at me with that frigid blue eye of his. It gave me an odd feeling. It was... it was... _disgusting_.

I let out a sigh and stared up at ceiling, letting my hair fall back. I wasn't wearing powder so I knew it would expose my contract seal, but I didn't care whether he saw it or not.

"I suppose even I am one who knows where they stand." I murmured, suddenly becoming depressed at what I was about to say. "Looking at you... is a constant reminder of my own failure. I'm not the Queen's guard dog am I? I'm not the infamous villainous noble, or evil nobleman, or whatever other nickname you have. I'm just... the Queen's second best. But even being second best, I still only exist for her. I serve her and am loyal to her just as well as you. No matter how much I despise you, I cannot let anything happen to the Queen's precious watch dog. I am more disposable than you are, Ciel. If it's my life compared to yours, yours would inconvenience the Queen more than mine would if it were to end."

Saying things like this made me want to vomit, especially saying them to someone as arrogant as Ciel, I was just inflating his ego. It made me feel like I was confessing to something and it's forced me to come to terms with the fact that I'm not doing as good as I should be or as good as I think I'm doing. Everything I do is all in vain, I always tell myself that I'm so much better than him but clearly he's doing something that I'm not. Because I'm still here. I'm still Maddox Kaylock. I'm not Maddox Kaylock the guard dog, I'm not Maddox Kaylock the Queen's first in command. I'm just Maddox Kaylock... the second best.

Things like this made my blood boil with anger and envy, because in the end I really have no power. Ciel is the only one the Queen asks to call the shots.

"You... truly _are_ pathetic." He said.

"Yes." I said. "I suppose I am."

I could tell Ciel was shocked that I didn't retort back with a nasty comment. "Maddox... you are surprisingly lacking in self worth. I must admit, there was a point in time where even I questioned it. If the Queen had someone like _you_ sitting around, why was I the one she solely chose? Someone who is clever, undaunted, and clearly more physically capable than I. But now I know. Maddox, everything I did after I made a contract with a demon was for myself. Only myself, no one else. I am only here for revenge, not to _avenge_. I am a self-righteous being and that is the difference between you and I. That is what you are lacking. You have too much of a sense of justice, you _feel_ too much... you're too pure hearted even if it's the slightest bit. That is a weakness for the Queen. You do your job well, you are callous, you are obdurate, but you simply just aren't as wicked as she would like."

I'm not _wicked_ enough? That's not something I'm used to hearing. Am I... too hopeful? Could it be that without even realizing it there might still be a small amount of good in me? "Ciel... if you don't mind telling me, what was the wish? You know... when you and Sebastian..."

"I told you. He can take my soul when I've fully gotten revenge on those who humiliated me. I've achieved all I've ever wanted once they feel the pain that I felt."

It wasn't until a sad feeling washed over me that I now knew what he was talking about. The fact that I'm starting to feel... _bad_ for Ciel Phantomhive is sheer proof that I do indeed _feel_ too much. And it truly dawned on me how scary he really was.

"But... with that aside..." He murmured. "Thank... you."

There was a feeling in my chest I couldn't recognize... I didn't know what it was but it felt... good. "No need to thank me." I said with a smirk. "It is safe to say that you owe me."

"I owe nothing!" He said stubbornly. "I already said thank you, don't go asking for favors—!"

"Ah? I did take a bullet for you after all didn't I? People have a hard time doing that for their loved ones let alone strangers!" I said. "I could have died for someone I don't even like and all I ask is for is a little compensation?"

"Damn snake." Ciel sighed, pressing his fingers to his forehead irritably. "Yes, I suppose I do owe you something of it."

There was a knock at the door and we both looked up as Elliott stepped through the door, his shaggy blonde hair tied back and his red eyes planted on me.

"Milady." He said smiling.

"Hello, Elliott." I said calmly. "Why are you here—"

"Goodness I was worried to death! Beatrice told me you had gotten shot so I came here as fast as I could." He said. Elliott walked over to the bed and sat down, leaning down to bring his face close to mine. "The side of your beautiful face... what happened there..." he said as he brushed is fingers over the the side of my face where the glass had cut me.

"I attacked the pastor and he smashed a wine glass on my face." I said in a monotone. "It's not really anything major."

Without saying anything Elliot leaned forward and kissed me deeply. I kept my eyes open and saw that Elliott's brows were furrowed as he kissed me. I was greatly confused, Elliott never kissed me like this before, and he never kissed me unless I wanted him to. What was wrong with him? I felt his hand creep up my leg, rubbing my inner thigh. This was extremely weird, Elliott was never this compulsive. My eyes flickered over to find Ciel was trying to avert his eyes from us, his face going red. At this I couldn't help but feel an extreme amount of embarrassment rise within me. I immediately pulled my face away from Elliott's. "What's gotten into you?" I asked. "In someone else's home, where's your respect?"

Elliott's eyes lingered on me and it was hard to tell what he was thinking. "Yes, my apologies, my Dear Lady." He said.

I sighed. "Go occupy your time elsewhere."

He nodded. "Yes." He said, once he turned around and caught eyes with Ciel the look on his face said it all. His face twisted into an expression of pure hatred and the look in his eyes were accusatory towards Ciel. As if to ask him why I was the only one who had to take a fall on this mission.

Once Elliott left I cleared my throat. "Apologies. He usually doesn't do that in front of other—"

"Why do you _do_ that?" Ciel asked.

I stiffened. "Do what?" I asked.

"Do what?! Why do you act so... intimately with your servants? Why are you so... loose at your age. It's... _vulgar_." He said.

"Well you see, young one, when boys and girls reach a certain age they start to get certain _urges_." I said in a babying tone. "And their private parts start to feel funny, you see, and—"

"Idiot! Don't patronize me!" Ciel hissed, his face turning red.

"It really is no big deal." I said with a shrug. "Just satisfying myself is all, it's no different than eating chocolate."

"But that type of thing... is to be done—"

"What? After _marriage_?" I snorted. "When you're in love? Don't feed me that horse's shit. If I waited until I fell in love I'd die a virgin!"

Ciel twisted his ring around his thumb thoughtfully. "But your betrothed—"

"Edward's disgusted by me." I said with a laugh. "He doesn't admire me enough for me to take advantage of it. You're lucky Ciel, Lady Elizabeth adores you."

"That doesn't mean... that we... I..."

I raised my eyebrows. " _Really_? You still haven't—?"

"No!" He said. "I'm f-far too busy for that! Can we please stop talking about this?!"

I grinned at Ciel's embarrassment. "You're the one who brought it up." I said. "But seriously? Have you even kissed her? _Held her hand_?"

"You're annoying." Ciel muttered.

"How boring!" I scoffed. "It's a wonder to me why she likes you so much."

The way Ciel looked at me regarding that topic I was now beginning to understand that he never had a problem with my arrogance. He never had a problem with my attitude or anything like that, he couldn't care less about that! But the one thing, the one thing that he didn't like, the one thing that made him disgusted by me was... this! My over sexuality! Of all things.

"Is this _your_ room?" I asked.

He nodded. "I initially wanted you in one of the guest bedrooms, but your Beatrice completely ignored me and put you in here. Tch, It wouldn't kill you to teach your servants some manners."

"They don't listen to you because of their lack of manners it's because they're not fools." I slowly swung my legs over the edge of the bed. "I should probably leave."

"It's late." Ciel said. "And you've just been _shot_ , Maddox. I really won't mind if you stay until morning just for tonight. Just... rest... I suppose."

"I won't be able to sleep, you know that." I said. "And I'm unnerved by the idea of laying in your bed."

"Hold on now... don't try to stand so quickly—!"

I already practically jumped out of bed before I realized I needed to take it easy because of my bullet wound. As soon as I stood up, pain shot through my side immediately. I let out a groan and clutched my side, feeling my body sway and make it's plummet towards the hard floor. I squeezed my eyes shut, partially because of the pain in my wound, and partially to prepare for the contact my face was about to make with the floor.

"Hey—!"

I opened my eyes and to my own shock I found that Ciel had caught me before I could fall, his arms wrapped around my shoulders tightly. My eyes widened and I looked up to see that Ciel was just as shocked as I was. Our faces were entirely too close and we both froze, not knowing what to do. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of his face even though everything in every part of my body told me to shove him away. I was in too much shock... I've never seen his face so up close like this... it was...

 _Ba-_ _dum_ _._

I jolted at the strange sound that reverberated throughout my body and immediately pushed him away, landing back on the bed as I snapped out of the trance. _What... what the bloody hell was that? What was that?!_ I frantically asked myself as I clutched my chest, stunned.

Ciel cleared his throat. "I... I'm going to leave now." He said, his voice faltering. Before I could even reply he was already gone. That was so... _weird_. I felt myself taking deep breaths to calm myself down.

 _Why am I so out of breath? I didn't run... I didn't do anything..._

I don't ever want to feel like this again.

 ** _BEATRICE_**

"Oh you're very pretty Miss Nicholas, yes!" Mey-Rin said. "What's your secret?"

I smiled kindly. "Chicken's blood."

Baldroy, Finny, and Mey-Rin all froze, giving me an awkward stare.

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka said.

Sebastian gave a humored smile. "It was a joke."

"Oh!" They all said in unison. "Yes haha..."

"Didn't seem all that funny to me." Doctor Freud scoffed, pulling a cigar from his jacket pocket. He elbowed Baldroy. "Hey you, got a light?"

Baldroy nodded and lit Freud's cigar.

"Sister!" I heard Elliott call as he came bounding down the stairs.

"Don't be so loud." I said irritatedly.

"I went to see the Young Mistress, she's doing well by the way, but the strangest thing happened..." He said as he sat down next to me.

"What." I said with disinterest.

"I kissed her and she... got embarrassed..."

I raised my eyebrows and looked up at my twin brother with confusion. "Because you kissed her? Master would never—"

"No." Elliott said. "I don't think it was because I kissed her, I think it was because I kissed her while Phantomhive was there."

"Phantomhive?" I asked. Sebastian and I both looked at Elliott with curiosity. "Why on earth would it matter if he was there?"

Elliott shrugged. "I know just as well as you do, Sister." He said. "But isn't that odd? Really, I've never seen an expression like that on the Lady's face before... it was quite cute."

I nodded. "I can't ever think of a time where I've seen her embarrassed." I said. "It almost makes me wish I was there to see the look on her face."

Elliott looked back and forth between Sebastian and I. "Has it ever occurred to you guys... what if Lady Kaylock and Lord Phantomhive fell in love?"

"That's almost psychologically impossible." Doctor Freud snorted.

"You're a psychologist now, Doc?" Elliott asked. "What next, are you going to turn into a dog?"

"No," Freud said, clearly not amused. "I didn't just study health, back in my early years of college I've delved deeply into the behaviors of man kind. Although in Lady Kaylock's early years as a child she grew up in a healthy environment... because of what happened, you know... with _that_... it greatly affected her. She's a paranoid and twisted young girl, and because of her extreme sexual boldness it displays that she's not worried about becoming attached to the people she's had sexual relations with, therefore saying that the highest form of affection she can feel is sexual desire. She is incapable of forming real relationships. Though it could still happen, it's highly doubtful that it will."

"Well _sor_ _-ry_!" Elliott huffed. "I was just _saying_... just by some miracle."

Sebastian and I both laughed at this. "Our Lady does not believe in miracles." I snorted.

"Neither does my lord." Sebastian said.

"Oh I know! But it doesn't hurt to just wonder." Elliott said playfully. "Don't you think they'd be quite a charming couple?"

I smiled and nodded. If only it were that easy for her to fall in love.

"It's impossible for me to think about, really." Sebastian said. "As much as I would like to entertain the idea of the Master doing something hopelessly out of character, such as falling in love, it simply won't do. They're both very different people, Elliott."

Elliott raised his eyebrow at Sebastian. "How so? They seem pretty alike to me. Two nobles, both arrogant... um... they both work for the Queen... uh they... both have short hair... er... um..."

I let out a laugh. "You are hopeless, Brother."

Elliott pouted and crossed his arms. "Well then, tell me how they're different, because I don't see it!"

"Other than the obvious?" I asked. "Our Lady enjoys physical activity and sport. Contemporary dance, running outside and playing with her dogs, Milady does not like to stay still and does not prefer to stay indoors. What about Lord Phantomhive, Sebastian?"

"Nearly the complete opposite." He said with a smile. "He enjoys reading and sweets—I've heard Lady Kaylock does not like sweets—staying inside, and he hates sports. Why, he barely likes walking! He's also quite the wallflower, doesn't really enjoy talking to others unless it's business."

I looked to Elliott with a smirk on my face. Elliott sighed. "Our Lady is a social butterfly." He murmured in defeat. "Alright, alright! I get it, they're completely different from one another. But you know what they say, Sister..."

I nodded. "Opposites attract."

Elliott looked over to Sebastian. "Does he at least like spicy food?"

Sebastian gave Elliott a sad smile. "He detests it."

Elliott sighed and shook his head. "Oh no, this simply won't do."

I nodded in agreement. _The Lady adores spicy food._ I didn't dare entertain the thought of the possibility of dear Lady Kaylock falling in love. She is far too hardened and she thinks things of that sort are frivolous.

And surely, if she fell in love, that would be the end of everything she's worked so hard to accomplish.


	12. Chapter 12

_**MADDOX**_

I felt my eyes squeeze tightly shut for a moment, recoiling from the bright sun that spilled from behind the curtains and forced it's way to my eyelids. I found it a moment of irritation, but also pleasant surprise. I couldn't help but let this very first thought run through my mind.

 _I... actually feel asleep. Even if it was for a couple hours, it was better than nothing._

"Good morning, My Lady." Beatrice said with a grin. "And happy birthday. I had Elliott bring you a change of clothes, so after you are dressed we will go home."

"Birthday...?" I asked, I was groggy and it was difficult to process what she was saying to me right after waking up. I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I thought for a moment, realizing that Beatrice was correct. "Ah, yes. It is birthday isn't it..." the days had passed by so fast, I had forgotten that January 13th was already right around the corner

"Only you would forget your own birthday, Milady." Beatrice said with a chuckle.

After Beatrice helped me get dressed, something in the corner of the room caught my eye. "Beatrice, where is Ciel?" I asked before turning to look at what it was.

"He is in his study Milady." She said.

I nodded. "Alright. You may leave."

Beatrice nodded and left. I turned around to see what had caught my attention earlier, it was a large bouquet of beautiful red roses that sat in a crystal hourglass shaped vase, isolated in the corner. I felt my brows knit together in perplexity, finding it hard to wrap my head around why these flowers were here. I undoubtedly liked them, but who on earth would give me _red_ roses? I didn't have many friends that were on a gift giving basis with me, I didn't have any friends at all actually. I tried to think if any of the flings I've had would do something like this, but came up with no one. Curious, I took the card that was pinned to the bouquet and flipped it open.

 _Thank you again._

 _~Ciel Phantomhive_

 _ **Ba-dum.**_

I jumped at the sudden sound, getting completely caught off guard and nearly dropping the vase of roses.

 _That noise! It happened again, what is that?!_ I thought to myself, clutching my chest. It was the same thing that happened last night, but stronger. A strange and unfamiliar feeling that I wasn't sure if I thought was pleasant or not. Am I ill? I was running short of breath... my face is really warm. _It's January, why is it so hot in here? I feel so fatigued._

 _ **CIEL**_

I jolted in surprise as the door to my study flew open, nearly dropping the story I was reading.

" _Red roses_ , Phantomhive?!" Maddox shouted, waving a bouquet of roses around angrily. "What are you trying to pull here? You can't just give someone red roses so casually!"

"Red... roses...?" I murmured.

"These mean something you know!"

"Of course I know..." I said, turning my attention to Sebastian. "Red roses, Sebastian? Really?"

Sebastian gave me a mischievous grin. "Master, you said get _any_ flowers I could find."

 _Stupid butler_. "Tch... just go prepare breakfast." I said.

Sebastian nodded and left. "Yes, My Lord."

"You really should be more specific, Ciel." she said. "Lady Elizabeth would have a fit if she found out about this."

"If it really bothers you that much receiving flowers that are meant for absolutely nothing more than a thank you gift, then you might as well just give them back and I'll just give them to her—"

"No!" She said, hugging the roses closer. "I... _like_ them... I was just saying."

I eyed her curiously. I saw a small, slight smile appear on her face temporarily, she tried her best to hide it but it was all too obvious. I noticed that it was similar to the smile she gave when she looked at her dogs. It was... odd. The more time I spent with her the more I was beginning to see that she was nothing like the person I initially thought she was. Maddox Kaylock, vulgar, pompous, but has a strong adoration towards dogs and stupid flowers. I internally scoffed at the fact that Maddox was so unexpectedly _soft_.

"Don't think that this will make up for what I did for you." She said with a smirk.

"Of course not." I muttered as I returned my attention to my book. There was a silence that followed and I noticed Maddox was making no attempt to leave. I looked up at her to see that she was just staring out the window in deep thought. I decided to just ignore her and continue reading. It was one of Edgar Allan Poe's short stories, Berenice. I had already read it before but I had decided to read it again.

 _Misery is manifold. The wretchedness of earth is multiform. Overreaching the wide horizon as the rainbow, its hues are as various as the hues of that arch, -as distinct too, yet as intimately blended. Overreaching the wide horizon as the rainbow! How is it that from beauty I have derived_ —

I looked up to see if Maddox was still there. She was. _Just ignore it..._

I looked back down at the book and continued on where I left off.

— _a type of unloveliness? -from the covenant of peace a simile of sorrow? But as, in ethics, evil is a consequenc_ e—

My eyes flickered up again momentarily. Yes, she was still there. It doesn't matter, I just want to read.

— _of good, so, in fact, out of joy is sorrow born. Either the memory of past bliss is the anguish of to-day, or the agonies which are_ —

I set down the book angrily. _I cant focus while she's in here!_

Maddox looked up at me. "Ciel..." she said. "Do you have a favorite flower?"

I blinked at her, caught off guard by the question. "Uh, yes. Sterling silver roses. Though unfortunately we don't grow them—"

"We do." She said. "I've got roses of every kind growing in my garden. Though we never grew red roses because they're too easy to come by."

"I see..." I said.

"You... you can come take a look for yourself if you'd like sometime." She murmured quietly, almost to the point where I couldn't hear her. "Even take a couple of sterling silvers as well if you want. They only bloom for a brief period of time and they're reaching their end, so I suppose it's best to make the most of them."

I raised my eyebrow at her. Why is she being so polite all of a sudden? "Maddox... are you alright?" I asked.

Maddox's bright golden eyes flickered over to me then back. "Um... yes." She said. "Yes... this is weird isn't it? This... I'm just very annoyed, Ciel. Working together with you is the last thing I want to do but it's what Her Majesty wants so I've got no choice but to comply. So if we're arguing all the time it won't help anything and I'd prefer if an incident like last night didn't repeat itself."

I didn't say anything, I didn't know _how._ I wasn't really sure how to respond to her, what did she want me to say? She simply sighed and gave me a tired glance.

"But I can't force you to be friendly, can I?" She said. "I will be leaving now."

 _ **MADDOX**_

Deep down inside, there was something that was telling me Ciel was more broken than I was. I almost pitied him. Ciel lives a sad existence, finding joy in nearly nothing. I can at least find some happiness in small things, like my dogs. When I play with them I'm happy. I like dancing and sport as well. What does Ciel have to make him even the tiniest bit happy? He lives in a world where he trusts no one, his butler the least, and has nothing to hold on to. I don't want to pity him, I don't want to feel bad for him or sympathize with him, I would love to crush him with my bare hands if I could. But living an existence in total darkness, with not even a few small streaks of light to make it easier on yourself must be difficult. It's like continuingly hanging from a noose, no chance to breathe or enjoy even the little things. I would like to know what he is like when he's opened up to someone. He's gone most of his life without a close friend so what if he were to make one? How would he act? In a sense I want him to show me weakness, but in order to do that I must show him mine. I will be nice to Phantomhive. I will be friends with Phantomhive. And, eventually, I will beat Phantomhive. It's a slow process, but I'm willing to—

"Hold on." Ciel said, standing up. I stopped in my tracks, only centimeters away from leaving his study. "I... you said they're almost out of bloom?"

I blinked at him, surprised. "Yes..." I said.

Ciel shifted his posture and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Then I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go get some for my manor later this afternoon."

"Of course." I said with an inward sigh of relief that he wasn't resisting. This would be easier than I initially thought it would be.

* * *

 _ **CIEL**_

I was surprised how large and varied Maddox's flower garden was. It was isolated from the rest of the estate, standing alone in it's own glorious space and radiant with bright colors. A beautiful garden indeed, I was impressed. I also told Sebastian not to come with us since he ran into Maddox's tiger, and knowing his infatuation with cats I didn't trust him to not to play with the tiger and I simply can't have him around me me because of my allergies.

Once through the gate, Maddox grabbed a pair of hedge clippers and a basket that were sitting next to the entrance.

" _You're_ going to cut them?" I asked.

She nodded. "My gardener is in the other garden at the moment and I don't like people other than him touching my flowers."

We walked to the section of the garden that was only purely roses, Maddox stood by her word when she said had roses of many different kinds. She pointed one of her slender fingers over to some bright peach colored roses. "Those over there," she said as she kneeled down and began snipping off the sterling silver roses one by one and laying them in the basket. "You should've given me those. They symbolize appreciation and gratitude, a much more appropriate thank-you gift than red roses."

"I see..." I said. "What are the sterling silver ones?"

"Enchantment and grace." She said. "Every flower means something different, I like to give them as gifts because it lets me express how I feel without having to say anything."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Really." I said. "You don't strike me as that type—"

"Not in the ways you think, Ciel." She snorted. "They help me express my loathing for others. The prettiest ones hold the most malevolent feelings. Giving someone orange lilies with basil is expressing your extreme hatred for them, yellow roses are jealousy, and I give my cousins a bouquet of yellow carnations from time to time to tell them that they are a huge disappointment."

"How bitter." I scoffed. "Do you only know the meanings of the negative flowers?"

"No, I know lots more!" She said.

"Prove it." I said in a challenging tone, pointing in a random direction without paying much attention to where I was pointing. "What are those called and what do they mean?"

"Striped carnations." She said. "The flower of refusal. You'd give those to someone as a polite way to say no or to say that you cannot be with them."

"Alright." I said, jabbing my finger in a different direction. "Those."

"Dandelions." Maddox snorted. "Happiness and faithfulness. Are you going to keep on? Should I give you more? Coral roses are desire, tiger lilies are wealth and pride, orchids are beauty, white roses mean 'I am worthy of you', pink camellias are longing—"

"Alright, alright." I said. "You can stop, I get it."

Maddox nodded in triumph. "The language of flowers is vague and varied, but it's unspoken words makes the feeling that much more valuable. At least in my eyes." She said as she raised a pink rose to her nose. "Being here gives me a sense of peace."

I tried not to be too obvious but I couldn't help but watch Maddox with curiosity. As she placed the remaining sterling silver roses in the basket, her hands lingered on them, her fingers gently caressing the petals of the beautiful flower with care. I wasn't used to seeing her like this. The way the sun illuminated her bright eyes, the wind sifting her jet black hair and rustling the leaves, her skin so smooth and milky white I would've thought even in winter it would blister under the sun. The look on her delicate face was that of tranquility, it wasn't like the usual cocky nonchalance I had always been so used to seeing in her. This garden... this garden that she is so particular about... this was _her_ place, her Eden, her oasis. I wasn't used to such a different aura emanating from her, seeing her so comfortable with her surroundings. It was like I was looking at a different person. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when I looked at her. She and I are almost in the same situation yet she seems more content than I do. Her home is intact, the dogs, she has this beautiful garden that has always been with her and still is. While everything I had literally went down in flames. Everything I held dear to me when I was a child burned to the ground, consumed in ashes. Anything I could hold on to had been lost, it had slipped right through my fingers. Maybe that's why Maddox isn't as detached as I am. She still had the home that she lived in all her life, she still had the same things she had in the past which is preventing her from completely letting go. I am the way I am because at this point in my life there is nothing left for me to lose.

Maddox looked over to me, puzzled. "What?" She asked.

I stiffened at bit when she caught me staring at her. "Nothing." I said as I cleared my throat.

"Does this look like enough?" She asked as she held out the basket.

"Yes." I murmured without looking.

"Picking flowers for them before having sex with them? Cousin, your pick up strategies are getting to be quite questionable." I heard I female voice say.

And in the snap of that very second, Maddox's tranquility quickly disappeared as soon as she heard the voice, her face now contorting into that of extreme irritation. Her peace had been disturbed.

We both turned around to see three kids around our age, one boy and two girls. The boy was tall and had deep sea green eyes, short and wavy dark brown hair, and a smug smirk that I've seen far too many times to become unfamiliar with it. The other two girls had the same green eyes as the boy, one girl was shorter with straight dirty blonde hair, the other girl was taller with curly brown hair.

"What, are you going to just stand there and gawk at us?" The taller girl said. "Where's our welcome?"

"Your welcome would consist of me taking this and lodging it right in between those pretty green eyes of yours, Sylvia." Maddox spat, holding up the hedge clippers. "Get out of my garden, putrid scum like you is going make these flowers wilt just by being here."

"That's no way to treat your cousins." The boy said with a mocking smirk. "Especially since we came all the way here to celebrate your birthday."

I stiffened. I had completely forgotten that today was January the 13th, which was Maddox's birthday. I was conflicted on whether I should feel bad about that or not. Maddox and I aren't exactly friends so I don't think I was obligated to give her a gift, even so I still wasn't sure. But I could've at least wished her a happy birthday...though if she wanted me to know about her birthday she would've told me, is it even appropriate for me to acknowledge it?

The three of them came closer to us. "I am Johan Younger." The boy said to me. "These are my sisters, Candy and Sylvia."

I only nodded at them without a second thought. _So these are the cousins that she spoke so poorly about._

"Quite a looker you got here, Maddox." Sylvia said, tucking her curly brown hair behind her ear. Her green gaze locked on me, traveling from head to toe, as if undressing me with her eyes.

"What a lucky girl you are." Candy said with a silky voice, giving me the same perverse gaze. I was beginning to get increasingly uncomfortable being in their presence. "Is this the guy? Your betrothed?"

"No!" Maddox and I both exclaimed.

Maddox cleared her throat awkwardly. "The Queen has promoted me." She said proudly. "This is my partner, I work alongside Phantomhive now."

Candy curiously reached up towards my eye patch. "What's your other eye look like?" She asked. I stepped back nervously, about to open my mouth to insult the girl when Maddox caught her wrist before she could get to my eye. I sighed in relief.

"Don't go pointing out people's handicaps, Candy. It's ugly." Maddox seethed as if she were scolding a child, her grip tightening on Candy's wrist. Fear lit Candy's eyes as she yanked her hand away from Maddox, rubbing her own wrist tenderly.

"Ah, so this is the famous Phantomhive?" Johan said, raising his eyebrows. "Working with the guard dog are you, Maddox? What a slap in the face hmm? Especially since _you_ wanted to—"

"I don't need you to narrate, fool. This isn't a novel" Maddox said. "As if you could do half the things I've done at my age."

Johan frowned but Sylvia piped up before he could open his mouth to retort. "So if this isn't your betrothed, who is?" Sylvia asked. "I can't think of any other man who would honestly agree to be your—"

"Edward Midford." She said. Candy's jaw dropped as she looked over to Sylvia with a worried expression. Johan also took a glance at Sylvia, as if curious about her reaction.

Sylvia looked at Maddox with derision, her jaw clenching. "Edward... Midford...?"

"Yes...?" Maddox said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Sylvia's been trying to get Edward to propose to her for ages." Johan laughed. I started to realize now why Edward decided to become betrothed to Maddox so last minute. It was so he didn't have to be with Sylvia. And by the look on Maddox's face I could she had realized this too.

"Shut up, Johan!" Sylvia hissed, turning her attention back to Maddox. "How on earth—why on earth... just... why! Why you!? Why would he want to be engaged to _you_?! You're complete opposites! How?! What'd you do, how did you get him so easily? Did you bribe him? With what, did you use money? Sex?"

"No." Maddox said with her signature condescending smirk, even when it wasn't directed at me that it still irked me. "He just sent me a letter one day out of the blue asking to be betrothed. That is all."

Sylvia's mouth went agape. "But... what?! I've tried everything! And yet he comes to _you_?!"

"I'm just as surprised as you are..." Maddox said, her cocky smile widening. "After the last time we saw each other years ago I was sure he hated my guts. But it looks like he hates yours more."

Sylvia's mouth formed into a tight line. Candy tugged on her arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, Sylvie." She said. "You were too good for him anyway! Who needs that prude!"

"Why would you even agree to that?" Johan asked Maddox with a troubled look in his eyes. "He _is_ a prude, you two don't match at all, aren't I good enough?"

Maddox snorted. "Don't be disgusting." She said. "As if I would ever marry you, we're of the same blood!"

I tried not to take offense since I myself was betrothed to my cousin. I knew how Maddox felt about those kinds of things. Though it did baffle me how she didn't like the concept of keeping a bloodline pure.

* * *

 _ **MADDOX**_

"Maddox, in all honesty I didn't think there was a person in the world that was just as perverse and annoying as you are." Ciel said as we sat in my study, I pet Ace who lay on my desk lazily. "But today I have been proven wrong."

I sighed. "I despise them with every fiber of my being. Even more than you." I said as I looked at the clock. "Are you staying for lunch?"

"Are _they_?" He asked.

"Yes..." I said with a disappointed groan. "It's my birthday after all, a good opportunity for them to kiss up to me for money."

"Should I feel obligated to stay for lunch since it's your birthday?" He asked hesitantly.

I shook my head. "No." I said with a laugh. "Just because I took a bullet for you doesn't mean you have to be so generous. And if I can only barely stand a meal with my idiot cousins then I'm positive you won't have as much patience. I got you your pretty flowers, Mister Phantomhive, best if you leave now."

Ciel nodded and stood up, Sebastian behind him who had the basket of roses went to open the door for him. I extended my hand, and he walked forward to me and shook it firmly. "Until next time." I said.

He nodded. "Yes." He said. "We'll talk tomorrow."

We released each other's hands and Ciel turned around and walked towards the exit. Once he reached the doorway he stopped and slightly turned his head. "Good luck." He said over his shoulder. "And happy birthday."

I couldn't help but smile once he left. I don't know why I was smiling, there was nothing to particularly be happy about, but for some reason the corner of my mouth went up as if being forced pulled by puppet strings. I couldn't stop it or resist it. I picked up Ace and held the small german shepherd close to my face as I stood up.

"The Younger family is waiting in the dining room, My Lady." Beatrice said.

I sighed. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

I sat at the head of the table as Cook served us our extravagant seafood meal that consisted of lobster, crab, and salmon. Cook smiled at me, noticing that I was nearly drooling in my seat when he set my plate in front of me. Samuel and Johan sat on the left side of the table while Candy and Sylvia sat on the right side.

"A bit too much just for lunch isn't it?" Johan said, poking at the large portion of food with his fork. "This meal is bigger than I am."

"Are you eating this large for every meal?!" Candy asked in disbelief. "How aren't you as big as a house if you're eating like this?"

I shrugged as I ignored their comments, focusing more on enjoying my food.

"You feed your dogs like this too?" Sylvia asked as her eyes followed Cook, who was carrying three dog bowls of nearly the same food that we were eating to Gabriel, Louie, and Ace.

Johan turned around to look at the dogs and nearly choked on his salmon. "Jesus Christ!" He said. "Your goddamn dogs eat better than half of England's population! Do you know how many peasants would _kill_ to eat the meals that you feed your _dogs_?"

Samuel snorted. "Dogs don't even have taste buds." He said. "Why not stick to regular dog slop like everybody else."

"If I won't eat it then they shouldn't eat it either." I said. "They're family, they guard me, they are loyal to me, and they deserve to eat what I eat."

"No matter." Samuel said as he rolled his eyes. "I didn't come here to criticize you about raising your dogs. I'm having some trouble regarding my financial stability at the moment—"

"No." I said without falter.

"Maddox I know how you feel about people begging for money but we wouldn't be doing it if it wasn't important!" He pleaded. "Please, please—!"

"What, do you have wax your ears? Didn't you hear me the first time, old man?" I hissed. "I said _no_. You know, to think that you have the audacity to come onto _my_ property and stick your ugly family and yourself into _my_ home—on my _birthday_ of all days!—and think that you can just make off with _my_ money. Where is your shame?"

"Where's your humanity?!" Sylvia shouted, slamming her hands down onto the table. "We're your family for God's sake! We could end up not being able to pay off our debt, losing our home, living on the streets, and starving to death! Don't you care?"

"I mean, not really. No." I said with an indifferent shrug. "Go ahead, starve to death, die poor, see if I care. It's all your stupid father's fault anyway, why should I get dragged into it?"

"Because!" Samuel said. "Because... we're—!"

"What, because we're _family_?" I snorted. "Why should I feel any obligation to do anything for you just because we're related? What have _you_ ever done for _me_?"

Samuel gritted his teeth angrily. "Your mother would—"

"Hah! My mother? My _mother_?! MY MOTHER IS _DEAD_ , SAMUEL!" I shouted, slamming my fist down and standing up. "I don't give a horse's arse about what you think my  
mother _or_ father would do because they are both _dead_ , remember?! This is _my_ mansion, _I_ am the last remaining heir, so these are _my_ rules! I get to do whatever I please and you can't say anything about it!"

"We're not even asking for a lot, Maddox." Sylvia said angrily. "You have all the money in the world! You're not going to miss whatever we get."

"I don't care." I said sitting back down. "Get out of my home, you goddamn leeches."

* * *

 _ **NARRATION**_

The Younger family left the Kaylock Manor angry and defeated. They all had their own grudge against their selfish doe-eyed cousin and niece. Johan once loved Maddox with all his heart and hated the way Sylvia and Samuel treated her, but once Maddox had made it clear that she didn't care for him nor did she have any intention to marry him, that strong love he held for her was soon replaced with deep resentment.

Sylvia despised Maddox out of her own jealousy ever since they were little. Maddox was smart, clever, strong, her parents loved her and she lived a good life while all Sylvia got was a father wrapped up in his hatred for her aunt and a crazy mother who absolutely despised her own children and husband till she reached her death bed. She wanted Maddox's beautiful garden, she wanted Maddox's exquisite looks, she wanted her dogs, her brains, her confidence, she wanted her entire life. She wanted not just to be _like_ Maddox Kaylock, she wanted to _be_ Maddox Kaylock.

Samuel only hated Maddox because he hated his own sister, Elle, and he absolutely detested Maddox's father. Maddox was a complete copy of Malcolm Kaylock, they were both selfish and pompous, they both hated authority figures, and they both took any chance they could to make the Younger family look like fools. In no way did she inherit any of Elle's passive and gentle personality traits.

Candy was the youngest and more tolerant, she didn't feel anything towards Maddox. She never truly hated nor did she ever love her, she only hated Maddox because her brother and sister did.

"We couldn't have expected that to work." Candy said once she and her family arrived home. "You know much she dislikes us."

Samuel sighed and poured himself a glass of wine. "What a stupid girl."

"Fucking bitch." Sylvia said.

"Watch your mouth!" Samuel scolded. "But yes, she is."

"What does Edward have that I don't?!" Johan exclaimed. "Sure he has that knight and shining armor shit going on, but for god's sake I'm so much better looking than him!"

"Even _I_ think your little crush on our cousin is weird." Sylvia snorted. "Get over yourself, Johan."

"You know who else has a crush on Maddox...?" Candy said thoughtfully. "Alois Trancy... remember that time we had met him a couple days ago? He's absolutely obsessed with her, it was painfully obvious."

Sylvia raised her eyebrow at her younger sister. "What are you getting at Candy?"

"Another thing we know is that he hates Phantomhive. Before you guys suggested to go find her in her flower garden and we were searching for her around the mansion, I saw red roses in her study." Candy said with a mischievous smile.

"Maddox... doesn't grow red roses." Johan said.

"Exactly idiot!" Sylvia said, smacking his arm. "Someone gave them to her! That's what Candy's trying to say."

Candy nodded. "Precisely." She said. "I read the card, and the roses were signed by a Ciel Phantomhive."

"Oh... Trancy won't be happy about that." Johan said.

"And since her and Ciel are partners now, she's going to be spending a majority of her time with him." Sylvia said.

"What on earth are you kids pulling here?" Samuel asked.

"Father please give a call to the Trancy Manor." Sylvia replied with a smirk. "We need to inform him of something quite interesting."


End file.
